Pokemon: Who Wanders?
by Shadow Guardian of the Gate
Summary: -BACK AGAIN! WHOO!- \Squeal to Child of the Rainbow\ After Ash's disappearance, the group heads out to a new region beyond Johto to find him, but so are the Messengers of Ho-oh. Will they make it to their friend in time? Read/Review. Enjoy!
1. Why Do I Wander?

  
  
SG: Here's the Sequal to Child of the Rainbow!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Why do I wander?  
  
What am I wandering from?  
Am I'm wandering from home? Or wandering from someone?  
Whose blood is caked on me?  
Is it mine? Or someone else's?  
Who cares  
  
Who cares for me?  
Who knows me?  
I don't know myself.  
Who am I?  
What am I?  
Am I an angel or human?  
Am I a demon or not?  
Who Cares  
  
Who am I?"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
SG: That's it.....yay! I know, I repeated it's from it's Prequal, Child of the Rainbow, but I wanted it up there again.


	2. Chapter 1: To Waverson City

**Chapter 1: To Waverson City**

SG: Here's the new sequal after Child of the Rainbow! WOOT! Anyway here's Mr. Disclaimer-So-I-Don't-Get-Sued!

Mr. DSIDGS: Shadow Guardian does not own Pokemon but she does own Ashura; the Son of Ho-oh, Andrew(Prof.Oak's student), Peter;Brock's Cuz, Evenford City, Saven Island

in the Castella Region, Maika Massayama; Gym Leader of Waverson City and the S.S. Tiffany.

SG: Dank you!!!!! o

(......) Pokemon Translations

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Pallet Town- Two Days after Ashura Disappeared**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"You you are saying she has never came out of her house ever since we came back to Pallet Town?"asked Misty to Tracey at Prof. Oak's

Lab. Tracey nodded his head and said, "Yeah.....we tried to come in, but her doors and windows were locked and she keeps on telling us to

go away. Her Mr. Mime has been keeping her company, but looking at him as he appears at the window, she's been shunning him out aswell..."

"Being shut off from the world is not going to bring Ash back from what ever he disappeared to!"Misty snapped.

"I know that Misty...."

"And Lugia is saying that Ho-oh and the three dogs are having problems finding him...."

"Lugia? But..."Tracey started.

"He's been entering in my dreams, giving me updates....he's been saying he's doing the same to Mrs. Katchum, but she locks him out as well..."

"But where would Ash gone to that even Ho-oh, Lugia, Entei, Raikou and Suicune couldn't find?"asked Brock as he came in with some snacks for the other

two.

"I dunno....there are rumors of a few islands in Hoenn that no one has ever seen....the island that contains the Sky Pillar, Southern Island.... and we haven't

been to some islands in the Orange Islands....."Tracey started.

"But we don't know if Ash went north to Hoenn or South to Orange Islands....it looked like the light went West....beyond Johto...."said Misty.

"In the Castella Region?" asked Brock.

"You know of that region?" asked Tracey.

"Yeah...I have a cousin who owns a gym there....I can get a quick call to Peter and see if he saw anything."Brock said as he got up and walked to another room.

**o0o0o00o0o0o0o00oo000o0o0o0o00o0o0**

**Evanford City Gym-Castella Region**

**o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o**

"Now that you mention it Brock, a few days ago, we did see what we thought was a shooting star in the day time...."said Peter on the video phone.

"That wasn't a shooting star...."said Brock.

"Then...what was it?"

"Peter....I'll tell you all about it when I get to Evanford...."

"So...you're coming to Evanford? What about Pewter City Gym?"

"Umm..Peter...didn't anyone tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"I quit being a Pokemon Gym Leader and now training to be a Pokemon Breeder..."

"What? Who took took over your gym and taking care of my cousins..."

"Your uncle...."

"Ohhhhhh....wait? I have another uncle in Kanto....but I thought he deserted you and the family..."

"Nope...he came back and that's when I started to do Pokemon Breeding..."

"Oh....okay.....so...how are you guys going to get to Evanford?"

"By plane....I'll be bring a few friends with me...."

"Alright...chow...Brock.."

"Chow Peter..."said Brock as the phone went off on Peter's end.

"I wonder what his few friends are....and I'm wondering if one of them is cute...heee...."said Peter as he blushed thinking about it. (SG: some things

run through blood...)

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o**

**1 Day Later-Viridian City Airport**

**o0o00o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0**

"Andrew and I will try to get Mrs. Katchum out of her house and we'll meet you in the Castella region as soon as

we do..."said Prof. Oak as the group that consisted of: Brock, Tracey, Misty, Pikachu, Gary and Richie, who took a long time to find, were

standing before the plane.

"We'll call when we arrive at Peter's Gym in Evanford City...."said Misty as Togepi was waving it's tiny arms.

"Okay then....let us know if you are to leave Evanford City. Each town you visit, call me on my Poke'gear..."said Andrew as he gave Brock

the paper with the number. Soon as Brock took it, they started to board the plane.

"See ya around, gramps..."said Gary as he got on.

"Pikachu!"said Ash's Pikachu as he hopped on Misty's shoulder. Soon, Prof. Oak and Andrew were forced to one area as the plane took off.

"There they go..."said Andrew.

"Yes...and let us hope, that Ashura isn't thinking about doing any rash moves if they find him....."said Prof. Oak.

**o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Somewhere over Littleroot Town in Hoenn**

**o00oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00**

"I'm board...."complained James as they were sitting in their Mewoth head shaped balloon.

"Yeah....now that the twerp's disappeared in a flash of light, trying to steal his Pikachu seems kinda....pointless..."said Mewoth.

"You...maybe we should find that twerp, Ashura...."said Jessie.

"You mean...go after the twerp when he's still in the form of the Son of Ho-oh?"asked Mewoth.

"Exactly.."

"But why? He almost set us on fire back at the Tin Tower...."said James.

"Exactly....Ashura is the SON of HO-OH...the one rare Pokemon to end all rare Pokemon...."

"You mean to tell me...if we were to some how capture Ashura..."started James.

"We would have Ho-oh on her knees to the Boss, begging for her son back....."said Jessie, smirking. After Jessie said

that, James and Mewoth's frowns turn to evil grins.

"You're right..."said Mewoth. But then, James frowned again, "But...how are we going to find him? Remember,

he disappeared in a flash of light...."

"Yeah, but the light was heading West...."said Mewoth.

"To the Castella Region...."Jessie started to say as she looked on.

"Castella Region? What's that?"asked James.

"A Region where my ex-boyfriend and my second cousin live at..."

"Second Cousin, I never knew you had one...."said Mewoth.

"Angelica is a stuck up, nosy, brat of a second cousin of mine....."said Jessie as fire appeared behind her.

"Really?"said James. Then Mewoth whispered, "No wonder why they are distant cousins...."

"I HEARD THAT!!!!"yelled Jessie.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Somewhere over Goldenrod in Johto**

**o0o0o00oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o**

"So what you are telling me that Ash is the son of the Legendary Firebird Pokemon, Ho-oh, Ashura. And Ho-oh wanted

him to destroy the entire human race and he also destroyed all the Pokemon Gyms in two days. Then he tried to get you guys only to

fall while Lugia and Ho-oh caused the Tin Tower to fall, resulting in a new awakening involving with wings and that he disappeared

in a flash of light that was going West..."said Richie after they were explaining what was going on. They had called Richie, who was in Fallarbor Town in the

Hoenn Region, to help find Ash since they were good buddies since the Indigo Plateau Pokemon League Tournament.

"That's right...we don't know if he's still Ashura or not so that's why we called you..."said Misty.

"Sorry we interrupted you from your training..."said Tracey.

"That's no biggie...besides, all the gyms are still being rebuilt so this can count as speical training."said Richie

as he smiled and waved his hands. Then he stopped and his face got serious, "But I can see why you called, in case if he

still Ashura..." Misty and Brock nodded along with Gary and Tracey.

**0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0**

**Somewhere In Castella Region**

**0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0**

"Marill...Marill...Marill..."said a Marill as she and a bunch of other Marills were walking the beach. As they were walking,

they noticed a bunch of Wingulls gathered in one place and one was flying towards them saying,

"WINGULL! WINGULL! WINGULL GULL WING!" A human! A human! A human on the beach!

"Marill?" said the leading Marill. Human?

"Wingull..Gull Wingull...Gull Gull..." (Yeah and he's bleeding and wings!

"Mar..Marill!?!" Human with wings?!?"Soon the group of blue mice Pokemon waddled/ran towards the flock. The leading

Wingull broke apart the group to reveal the thing.

"Marill..."said the Marill. Amazing...

**0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Evanford City International Airport-Eight Hours Later**

**o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"BROCK! HEY BROCK OVER HERE!!!"yelled a guy who almost looks like Brock, but a bit younger . "Peter!"yelled Brock as the two cusions meet up. The others

soon met up with the two.

"You guys, I would like you to meet my cusion and leader of the Evanford Gym, Peter..."said Brock as they turned to the group.

"Yo..."said Peter as he looked at the group. Soon as he caught his eye on Misty, his face turned red and he ran over took her hand and said, "Oh miss! You're

eyes are filled with sorrow....May I make them be filled with happiness..."Then he started to kiss her hand.

"EH!"said Misty, abit surised, "I guess some things run in the family..."

"Brock, why didn't you tell me that you had a beautiful woman traveling with you to here?!?"said Peter.

"Beautiful..."started Tracey.

"Woman?"finished Richie as Gary gave a confused look about what was going on.

"I HEARD THAT!"Misty yelled at the three boys. The three gave freaked out looks at the Water Pokemon Trainer.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Evanford City Gym House-Ten minutes later**

**0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Since the gym was still being rebuild since Ashura destoryed it. So they all went to the house next to it, the one that belongs

to the gym leader.

"This is why we came..."said Brock as he slid over a picture of Ash, himself and Misty sitting on three different rocks doing poses.

Misty, Gary, Tracey and Richie were in a different room, to leave the two the talk and to give their Pokemon a bit of fresh air.

Peter sat down his tea and picked up the picture.

"The one with the Pikachu on his head, he disappeared three days ago..."said Brock.

"Really? Then why does it have to do with daytime shooting star?"asked Peter.

"Everything....You do remember legends about Ho-oh of the Johto Region?"

"Yes...."

"Ash...is the son of Ho-oh..."

"HUH!"said Peter as he looked at the picture more, "How can that be? He's just a kid? How can he be a child to

a Pokemon!"

"We have no idea. Apparently, there was writings from the past that stated a human-looking child to be the son of the Rainbow Pokemon of Life,

Ashura..."

"And somehow this kid is this 'Ashura'?"asked Peter as he set the picture down.

"Yes..."

"Brock that's the biggest fib since the time you meet a really, really, beautiful, girl and it turns out to be

a Ninetails creating the illusion...."

"I'm SERIOUS PETER!"yelled Brock as he slammed his fists on the table while jumping up. Peter jumped in surprise at Brock's outburst.

"Okay okay, I believe you Brock...but you wouldn't find him here...the comet didn't land in Evanford. It looked like it went

past Waveson City in the west.....if you want...I can call the gym leader there and see if they saw anything.

"That would be nice...."said Brock as he sat back down. His cousin got up and headed out. Before he passed through the frame, Peter turned and said,

"That girl that came with you...."

"You mean Misty?"

"Yes.....is she...taken?"asked Peter. Brock looked over to the window to see her playing with Ash's Pikachu and her Togepi.

"Yes....she is..."

Peter sighed. "The guy who has her......is really lucky and you are too, Brock..."said Peter as he walked out of the room.

Brock sighed and stared at the window to the group.

**0o0o0o0o**

**Outside**

**0o0o0o0o**

"Hey Misty...."said Richie as he came over and sat down next to her as she finished playing with the two Pokemon with a tickle flower.

"Yeah, Richie?"Misty asked as she looked over.

"Do you miss Ash?"

"Do I miss..him?"Misty repeated. Then hesitantly she replied, "Alittle...yes...."

"How's his Pikachu taking it?"asked Richie as he looked at Ash's Pokemon, who fell asleep next to Togepi, who was also asleep.

"He's doing fine, but with each passing day, he's sleeping more..."said Misty as she looked down and rubbed the electric pokemon's

belly.

"Pokemon Depression...."said Richie which caused Misty to look at him.

"Pokemon Depression?"

"I'm guessing that Pikachu is starting to suffer from it since Ash disappeared....."

"Yeah,"Misty started to say as she looked at Ash's Pikachu, "poor guy...and I bet...his other Pokemon that were with him are going through

the same thing..."

"Where are those Pokemon?"

"They are with Professor Oak and Andrew back in Pallet Town."

"Were they let out at any time after he disappeared at the hospital?"

"No....We were afraid to...."

"They might...suffer it because they are back in Pallet and not with him."said Richie. Misty looked more

at Pikachu and sighed.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Living Room**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"We did see the Day Shooting Star, but as soon as it reached one area of the ocean, it completely disappeared

from sight..."said the young girl no older than nine years old.

"Maika, has other gym leaders from the West called you about it..."asked Peter. Maika shook her head

and said, "No...no one has. You are one of the few from the east half of Castella who called about it. But

no other region in the West has called about it. It looked like it may had disappeared over the ocean."

"Maika, other than the Gym Destroyer's attack on the gyms, any other strange things happen after the Day Shooting

Star passed Waveson?" Again, Maika shook her head and said, "No, the only strange things was the Gym Destroyer and

the Day Shooting Star. By the way, how's your gym rebuildment doing?"

"Slow...and your's?"

"They finally got all the burned rubble from the old gym out of the way...."

"Looks like we're not going to be doing gym battles for awhile..."

"Yes...and the Pokemon Leagues of other regions are holding off their Big Tournaments in fear of the Gym Destroyer might

resurface and there are not that many trainers entering because of the gyms..."

"I'll tell you this, the Gym Destroyer is not coming back..."

"Huh? Peter what do you mea.."

"Maika, my cousin and a few of his friends are coming to Waveson City."

"Which cousin?"

"Brock, the former leader of the Pewter City Gym, now Pokemon Breeder."

"He quit?"

"Yes...but Maika, you have to help them."

"Help them with what?"

"To do a missing person search...they believe that their friend's disappearance is linked to the

Day Shooting Star...."

"Okay...when will they be arriving?"

"They will be on the S.S. Tiffany that's bond for Waveson City tomorrow morning....."

"Okay...I'll meet them there...."said Maika as her t.v. went off.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Later that Night**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"I am of no help....but this will..."said Peter as he placed the passports on the table. The group gave a "huh?" look.

"Tomorrow morning you guys will board the S.S. Tiffany and head for Waverson City. There, you will meet up with the gym leader

there named, Maika Massayama. She will help with your search for your friend."

"How long will be the trip?"asked Gary.

"About five..six days tops. If you guys went on foot, it would take you months to get to Waverson City. At least with these tickets, you search

will be shorter.."said Peter.

"Thanks Peter, but why Waverson City?"asked Richie.

"Maika said that after the Day Shooting Star reached one area of the sea, it vanished in thin air. She believes that

it had stopped there because the region further west hasn't called or seen it...."said Peter as he looked out the window.

"Thank you Peter....is there anyway of repaying you?"asked Misty.

"No....don't worry about it.....think of it as Brock's early birthday present from me..."

"Why thank you Peter..."said Brock giving him a silly face.

"Any time."said Peter as he smiled.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

SG: There we go! I know it was mostly about the group getting to the Castella Region, but don't worry

more will come...Read and Review with no Flames please!


	3. Chapter 2: Fushigi Tenshi

Chapter 2: Fushigi Tenshi

SG: In Japanese it means, "Mysterious Angel" I felt like have it as a chapter title to give it some meaning and it does

go with the chapter. Anyway, the disclaimer is the same so let's get the fic started! If you reconize the name, "Kamui", it's from

X-1999. o I just like that name....so I'm going to use it. Woot! Inwhich I don't own the anime where that name came from.0

{....}= Pokemon Translations

(.....)=Ashura's Toughts.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"Marill....Marill....Mar Mar Marill..."said all the Marill as they surround Ashura, who was leaning on his right side on one of the wings. He was bleeding

slowly and parts of his clothes were torn off. Plus a few nails from the Tin Tower were stuck in parts of his legs, his left wing and arms.

"Gull...Wing...Gull...GullWing...Gull..Wingull...."said the leading Wingull. {There was this Big Flash of Light and poof! He was here!}

"Marill...Mar...Mar...Marill...."said the Leading Marill. {Humans don't appear in a flash of light.}

"Wing Wing GullWing..."{Well, this one did!} As the the two fought, the other Marill and Wingull looked on. A few of the Marill went to his back to lift part

of his black coat and shirt to see it a Pokemon was on his back. But there wasn't and the Marill and Wingull jumped back. With that, Ashura's eyes started to

open up slowly.

"Eh...."he said as his blurry vision got blurrier and then started to clear. The leading Marill waddled over to Ashura to see if he was waking up. Soon, Ashura's

vision was clear and a big, blue, round, mouse was in his vision saying, "Marill Mar?" {You Okay?}

"WAHHH!!"yelled Ashura as he tried to get up quickly, only to meet the pain of his entire body. With that, he fell back down and started to

cry in agony. "Ah! Crap! AH...."Ashura yelled as he tried to roll on his stomach, but couldn't. The leading Marill turned

to a Wingull and started to talk really fast, too fast to translate. Soon that Wingull took off towards the woods that was behind

the beach.

"Ah..."Ashura said as he rolled on his back and closed his eyes. (What's wrong with me? Why am I bleeding? Why do I feel like I've been stabbed...am I..going to die?)

"Mew..." {No...}

"Eh?"said Ashura as he snapped his eyes open to see a pink cat floating about him. "Did...did you just talk to me?"

"Mew Mew...Mew....Mew..."{Yes silly. Don't worry...}

"How can I not worry?"

"Mewmew...Mew MewMew EwMew..."{Relax, child.....just relax for a few moments}With that, the pink cat started to glow a pinkish color. Soon,

Ashura started to glow and he started to move.

"The pain...it's...."

"Mew mew...mewmewmew...."{I've only numbed it.....for a few minutes....}

"Thank you....."said Ashura as he stood up like nothing happened to him. His wings soon collapsed behind him. "AH!"yelled Ashura as he felt the pain

of the tug. But soon, he was able to get them to stay upright.

"Mew mew...mew mewmew...Mew..."{Your wings...I've never seen a human with wings before..where did you get them?}

"I don't know.....I just woke up by the sun, the pain and them..."Ashura pointed to the group of Wingull and Marill.

"Mew mew...Mew...Mew..ewmew?"{You don't remember how you got here?}

Ashura shook his head, which caused some sand to fall out of his hair and said, "No..I don't know even who I am!"

"Mew?"{Really?}

"Yes. By the way, who are you?"said Ashura.

"Mew."{Mew}

"Mew? That's a pretty name,"Ashura said as he smiled as if he was a kid,"I should've guessed it since you've been saying it since we meet...I'm...uhhh.."

Mew giggled, "Mew mewmewmew mew...mew...mewmewmewmewmew...mew..."{Don't worry about it. Come child, we have to get you to the lake before the pain returns....}

"Lake?"asked Ashura as Mew started to float towards the forest, waving it's small hand to come on.

"Oh..."said Ashura as he started to walk to where Mew was. Soon as he reached there, Mew started to float into the woods, with Ashrua following.

-----------  
Lake-Five minutes later  
----------------------

Ashura was looking around the forest, amazed at all the Pokemon he saw, but was frowning at what they were saying. Most of them were asking why a human is on the

island or why he had wings. A Mankey threw a piece of fruit at Ashura and knocked him on the head. "Ow.."said Ashura as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Mew mew....mewmewewmemewewmew Ewmew..."{Do not fear, they are confused because no human has step foot on the island.}said Mew as she turned her head to look Ashura.

"Oh..."said Ashura. Soon, the forest soon spread in a circle and a lake in a crater lay about. Ashura stopped to look at.

"It's so...beauti....ful.."Ashura said as he fainted to the ground and his wings spread about.

"Mew! Mew mew..mew?" {Child! Are you alright?}

"Yeah...but...the pain..Ah!"

"Mmmmeeeeewwwwww"said Mew as she started to glow and so did Ashura. Soon, he was being lifted off the ground. Mew looked away abit because there was a trail of blood and

puddle where Ashura had fainted. Using her psychic powers, she threw Ashura into the lake and floated down the crater.

"Mew, what was that? What did you throw into the lake?"asked a grey pokemon with a purple tail.

"Mew mew...." {A human boy....}

"YOU WHAT! I thought that no human could enter on this island!?!"he yelled.

"Mew mew...mew...mew Me..ew...mew mew..." {Calm down, Mewtwo. Besides, this human need help.}

"But only Pokemon could tread on this island and get past our barrier..."said Mewtwo.

"Mew mew...mew..."{Follow me...} Then Mew went into the lake. The clone version of her followed too.

-----------------  
Underwater  
-----------------

The two psychic pokemon swam down to the middle of the lake, where Ashura was floating and out cold.

"Amazing..."said Mewtwo as he touched the wings then turned to Mew, "They're real."

"Mewmew..."{I know...}said Mew as she nodded her head. Soon Ashura groaned, opened his eyes and said, "Who are you?"

"You....You can talk down here?"Mewtwo said with surprise in his voice.

"I guess...."said Ashura as he closed his eyes.

"What is your name?"asked Mewtwo.

"Mewmew...mewmew..Meew mew mew"{He doesn't remember nor how he came on the island.}

"What she said..."said Ashura as he reopened them.

"You can understand her?"

"Yeah, am I...not suppose to understand her?"

"Mew mew...mewmewmew.." {See if you can find them...}

"Find them? You mean his memories? Why do I have to do all the work?"asked Mewtwo.

"Mewmew..mew..."{Because I had to bring him here from the beach...and then throw him into the lake.}

"Fine fine..."said Mewtwo as he placed his hands on the sides of Ashura's head.

"Hey...what are you doing?"asked Ashura.

"Just relax...."said Mewtwo as his eyes started to glow blue. Soon Ashura's eyes's rolled back and closed.

After a few moments, Mew asked, "Mew mew?" {Anything?}

Mewtwo's eyes stopped glowing and said as he let go of Ashura, "Nothing....it's a compete blank..."

"Mewmew.."{Oh dear...}

"I put him in a state of sleep...so that the lake could heal him properly....we should get out our selves..."

"Mew..mewmew.." {Yes...I suppose we should.}Then the two floated up and got out of the lake, leaving Ashura asleep underwater.

-------------------------  
That Night on the S.S. Tiffany  
---------------------------

Misty was out on the front deck, looking out at the sea.

"Misty you should go to bed..."said Gary as he walked out to her. Misty looked behind her at him, shook her head and said, "No..I'm alright.."

"You want to talk about it?"asked Gary as he stood next to her, leaning on the railing. Again, Misty shook her head.

"You know...I knew Ash had that medical problem....we started to be rivals at the age of four...."

"Really?"

"I was abit surprised how he was able to go out of Pallet on a Pokemon journey....there was a time where he had to go to Viridian City..."

"Why did he go?"

"He thought that he was okay to go out and I thought so too. We had a race, and he passed out. His mom got really mad at me. It was really freaky because they

had to drive him out to Viridian City instead of the local hospital. He was in Viridian City for three weeks.."

"That long?"

"He wouldn't wake up till the start of the third week....Then, maybe about two weeks before he turned ten, he was normal acted like he was Superman after he was beat up

a thousand times..."

"I never knew that Ash had that problem, untill Suicune and Raikou kidnapped him that day back in Vallyline City..."

"Yeah...I remember gramps said that his mom would pace about the phone everyday, waiting for a call from the hospital saying that he had collapsed.."

"I would do the same, if that were my child..."

"Yeah..I guess...I guess you can say that he outrivals me now..Now that he's the son of the Legendary Pokemon..."said Gary

as he walked off from Misty. Misty watched as Ash's rival walk right back into the boat. After a few moments, she went in herself.

-----------------  
The Next Day on the Island  
------------------

Mewtwo stood at the lake's edge, waiting to see if Ashura was healed. His eyes started to glow, but they stopped glowing as fast as they started.

"What?!?" Then he took off flying into the woods. He looked around franticly and then he felt something knock his head.

He stopped and rubbed his head. He looked down to see a piece of fruit there.

"Sorry!"said a voice above. Mewtwo looked up to see Ashura in the tree with a bunch of fruit in his arms. "That was ment for them down there."

Mewtwo looked down to see some Jiggypuffs with some fruits in their hands, munching on them happily. "Sorry about that, you came out of no

where when I dropped that..."said Ashura as he was next to Mewtwo.

"I'm guessing you are feeling better?"

"Yes...I am....that lake must be magical or something to get those sharp metal things out of my wings..."he said as he flapped his right wing to show no nails in it.

"Can you remember?"asked Mewtwo as Ashura dropped the fruit to the Pokemon down below and took a bite out of one.

"No, I can't..."he said.

"You can't remember who you are or where you came from?"

"No..."Ashura said as he looked down. Then his head snapped up and said, "Can't you do what you did at the lake?"

"Go into your mind?"asked Mewtwo. Ashura nodded and said, "Maybe you had problems doing so because I was really injured."

"You might be right....Let's see..."said Mewtwo as he placed his hands on Ashura's head and started to concentrate with his eyes glowing. Ashura had his eyes

closed because he was put in a trance. As he was searching, Ashura's wings begin to relax and he dropped the fruit he was eating.

After a moment, Mewtwo stopped and said, "Nothing" But as he let go, Ashura began to fall. "Hey!"

Soon as Mewtwo said that, Ashura snapped himself wake and got his wings to stop his fall.

"Maybe next time, we try to do that when we are on the ground....."said Ashura as he was breathing hard.

"You alright?"asked Mewtwo as he came down to Ashura's level.

"Yeah....that was fun though..."said Ashura as he laughed abit.

"Jiggypuff!"said a Jiggypuff down below. Ashura flew down and said, "Yeah?" A Jiggypuff held up the fruit that he had dropped.

"Oh! Thank you....I must've dropped it..."said Ashura as he knelt down and took it. "Jiggypuff..."{No Problem}

Mewtwo landed on the ground as Ashura stood up straight again. Mewtwo was surprised that the boy was his hight. Then Mewtwo had an idea

and used his psychic attack to make the fruit that Ashura was eating float. "Whoa.."said Ashura as he tried to get it, "Hey!"

Then Mewtwo threw it up in the air. "Hey! Why did you do that for?"

"I dunno..."Mewtwo said. Ashura watched as the fruit fell and knocked a Wingull that was flying by in the head and cause it fall over Mewtwo.

"Watch it!"Ashura said as he held out his hand the bird pokemon stopped a few feet from Mewtwo's head. Mewtwo looked up to see the Pokemon floating above his head and

then he looked at Ashura with his hand out.

"You're a Psychic?"

"I dunno....I saw it fall and boom...I automatically stopped it..."said as Ashura as he stopped and let it fall on his head.

"Ow..."said Mewtwo as Ashura started to laugh.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Your expression when it bomped you on the head...."Ashura said as he laughed more. Then something bomped on Ashura's head.

"Ow...Hey!"said Ashura as he looked to see an apple was what hit him.

"Now..it's funny..."said Mewtwo as he teleported away.

"I guess so..."said Ashura as he rubbed his head more.

--------------------------  
Towards the Night  
--------------------------

Ashura was sitting by the beach when Mew came over.

"Mewmew?" {You okay?}

"Yeah...."said Ashura abit down.

"Mewewme?" {What's wrong?}

"It's nothing..."

"Mew Wemew...Meew...."{Still can't remember?}

"Nope...and Mewtwo tried again to find it. When he was done, I almost fell to the ground because of it..."

"Mew mew..wemew..." {Well.....make sure you are standing or something and not in mid air....it happens}

"Yeah...I guess..."

"Mewme..." {Kamui...}

"Huh?"

"Mewwemewwemew Mew Me?" {How about that as your name?}

"My name?"

"Mew we mewme Me Me Mew..." {Until you remember what your name is...}

"hmm...Kamui..."

"Mewme me me me mew we...." {It ment something in one of the human languages, but I have forgotten.}

"Really? How do you know?"

"Mew...Mew we mew..." {I use to travel...}

"Was it nice?"

"Mew....mew me..." {Yes..and no..}

"Why is that?"

"Mew mew...mew..we mew..." {Maybe some...other time...I'll tell why...}

"Aw...but I want to know why?"

"Mew mew wemew.."{You sound like a kid..} Kamui smiled at what Mew said.

"So,"Kamui started to say, "What's this island called?"

"Mew Me We..."{Saven Island}

"Saven Island?"

"Me Mew?" {You hungry?}

"Alittle...yes..."said Kamui as he nodded as it got darker outside. Kamui got up and followed Mew back into the forest.

-----------  
That Night  
-----------

Kamui was sitting up on a tree branch with his leg ageist himself, trying to fall asleep, using his wings as

a blanket. As he closed his eyes, he could hear Mewtwo and Mew talking.

"I've tried everything to find his memories..."said Mewtwo as the two were under the tree that Kamui was in.

"Mew we Mewme mew..."{Have you tried Kamui's dreams?}said Mew. That made Kamui want to listen more.

"I have doubts about going into a human's dreams to find answers...."said Mewtwo.

"Mewwe...Mewme me mew me?" {What if...Kamui isn't a human?}

"I refuse to go into dreams of anything...."

"ME! MEW MEW WE ME!"{But what if the key lies in dreams?}

"I still won't go in....he can find his memories on his own..."said Mewtwo.

"Mew Me We Mew? Mew mew?" {You still hate humans? Don't you?}

"Maybe..."

"Me mew mew mew..." {What about group we met?}

"That is different...."

"Mew we mew Mewme?" {Then what about Kamui?}

"He's different from that group..."

Mew sighed and then said, "Mew...mew mew we me..." {We'll talk more in the morning...}Then Mew teleported. After

she did, Mewtwo flew off leaving Kamui in the tree, falling asleep with the conversation still burned in his head.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------SG: Updates soon so please...Review...but no flames...please!


	4. Chapter 3: The Attacks in Dreams

**Chapter 3: The Attacks in Dreams**

SG: Yay! A 3rd chapter! WOOT! Some questions will be answered. (glareing at Alex Warlorn) The disclaimer is the same as all ways so let's go. By the way, to answer one's question, reason why during half of the last chapter I called him by Ashura because they haven't renamed him yet and I could say a bunch of "he"'s, "boy" and "Him's"...that would make the chapter COMPLICATED...even for me....I could have but "Boy" in......but I'm too lazy to do so..( .-) Naw, I'm only kidding, I really have no idea why I placed Ashura before the renaming.......but let's get on to the fic.

11-3: Because of one of the things I used to translate the Pokemon talk some how isn't working, I decided to do this. Plus I fixed some mistakes that appeared when I updated.

New Pokemon Translations:

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**Later In the Night**_

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Kamui was able to fall into a deep sleep after listening to Mew and Mewtwo conversation about  
find his memories.

**_(Tomorrow, I forget about finding my memories.....I like it here....I don't think I want to go  
back to where I came from....besides, they don't have to fight to help me.......)_**With that Kamui entered a dreamworld.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
Kamui's Dream  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A field of flowers of different kinds and colors stretched out as far as Kamui could see. The skies were as clear  
as can be with a few clouds floating by with the sun shining bright. Kamui looked around with amazement  
on his face and took a deep breath the smell all the different smells of the flowers.

"Such beauty....I've never seen such a beautiful place before.....paradise....."said Kamui as he walked through the field.

**_My son...My son. Please come back to me please..._**

"huh?"Kamui said as he stopped at the sound of the voice. "Whose there?"

**_My son_**

Soon, a figure from a distance was walking towards Kamui. The figure was a woman in rainbow robes, black and blonde  
hair and white wings.

"Wow..."said Kamui as he watched her walk up to him. She was way taller than him.  
"My son..."she said.  
"You know me?"asked Kamui.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
The Real World  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kamui, in his sleep, curled up into a ball more on the tree branch. The first morning light smacked his face with warmth and light to wake him up, but to no avail, the boy didn't even flinch to the light of the morning sun.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
Sky Pillar in Hoenn  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Rayquaza again, was out when Ho-oh perched in his tower since the Tin Tower was completely destroyed, again. Ho-oh's eyes were glowing as her 3 messengers sat and waited for their mistress's orders.

Saven Island.....bring him to Light Islands.....in the east With that the dogs disappeared in a flash.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
Saven Island  
o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Mew was floating around peacefully, letting the sun rays warm her pink fur. As she flew around, she noticed Kamui in the tree, still asleep.

"Mewme Mewew?" **(Kamui's still asleep?)** Mew floated over the angel boy and said,  
"Mewme.....Mewme mewmewwe."** (Kamui.....Kamui it's time to get up.)**,but Kamui never moved or say anything to the Cat Pokemon. Mew cocked her head. She placed her hand on Kamui and said, "Mewme?" **(Kamui?)  
**  
**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
Kamui's Dream World  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The mysterious woman faced Kamui and said, "I do know...who you are...."

Kamui's eyes widen, "You do?"  
"You are my son.....you disappeared a few days ago...."she said as she approached the boy. Kamui took a step back.  
"How do I know if you are who you say you are?"  
"Why? Don't you remember me, Ashura?"  
**_(Ashura? Is that really my real name?)_**  
"Ashura...."said the woman as she approached him and placed her hands on him.  
**_(If I am who she says that I am....then I'll be going back to where ever I came from.....but I....)  
_**"Ashura?"  
"My.....my name is not Ashura...I am not your son..."Kamui said as he looked straight into her eyes.  
"What are you talking about? Of course you are Ashura....."said the woman.  
"I am not who you say I am....and I ask you to leave my dream right now..."Kamui said. The woman paused for a moment and then started to laugh. Kamui stared in confusion to why she was laughing.

"I see....you must've forgotten who were...."she said as her eyes started to glow. The once peaceful world that was Kamui's dream soon began to morph. The skies darkened to a blacken storm with lightning flashing everywhere. The flowers started to wilt and decay around the two. Soon as all the flowers had died, the grounded started to shake and break apart. Kamui jumped into the air so he wouldn't fall in. But as he did, lightning stuck him. Soon as the flash was gone and he was falling, fiery robes bind him into the air.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
Saven Island  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"MEWME! MEWME! MEWME! MEWME!" **(KAMUI! KAMUI! KAMUI! KAMUI!) **Mew shouted as she shook the boy rapidly, almost to the point of knocking him off the tree limb. She could see smoke rising from him and burn marks from his wings, wrists, ankles and waist.

"Mewe..MEWME MEWMEWWE!" **(Oh my..KAMUI WAKE UP!)**She continued to shake him.

Mewtwo was at a different area of the island, asleep as well, not hearing the yells of the pink cat Pokemon.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
Mewtwo's Dream World  
o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Mewtwo's dream world was also darkened and desolate. Everything around him was either dying or dead.

"What happened here?"he said as he looked around the dead world. He floated around to find some sign of life that may have survived. No sign came, everything wasn't moving as if time was frozen stop on the world. Mewtwo continued to search until he looked to his left and noticed a figure standing within the rubble. Mewtwo sighed in joy that something survived from whatever had killed the world. Mewtwo floated over to see who it was and to his surprise, it was Ash Ketchum.

"You? You're...alive?"asked Mewtwo as he landed on the ground and walked over. Ash said nothing but looking down at the rubble in front of him. There was a silence for a moment then,

"I did it..."Ash said.  
"Huh?"  
"I did it...I killed the world...I brought upon this world the Apocalypse.......I killed every single Pokemon and Human that existed in this world....."  
"You what! But....but how?"Mewtwo asked. Then Ash looked up at him. "Because......"Ash started as fire came out of no where and engulfed the boy. Mewtwo watched in horror of what was going on. The fire soon dissipated and Kamui stood in front of him, but he was different from the one he met. His eyes were cold and his wings were black as the night.

"No....."said Mewtwo.  
"Because I was born to do so......."said Kamui with a twisted look. Mewtwo's eyes widen in horror as Kamui started to laugh and his wings widen with fire sprouting from different parts of the rubble. A great fire storm was born from the rubble and was being contained behind Kamui, forming a bird.

"Goodbye...."said Kamui as the bird dissipated into streams of fire, roaring at Mewtwo and hitting him.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
Real World  
0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Mewtwo jumped awake right when the fire streams hit him. Breathing hard, Mewtwo looked around at where he was at. The island wasn't burned and the sky was as clear as can be. Mewtwo squinted then closed his eyes and sighed in relif. "It was only a dream......but...it seemed so real."Mewtwo said as he looked up again, "Could it have been a sight of the Apocalypse?" Before Mewtwo could say any more, a scream was heard that sounded like a banshee, engulfed the island. Mewtwo jumped up and looked over to see what the screaming was. After a moment, he floated to see who it was.

When he found the source, his eyes widen in horror, three dog-like Pokemon were attacking Mew and she was screaming in pain. Further more, Kamui was in the tree, asleep with burn marks spreading along with the smoke. After a while, the three stopped and the pink cat fell to the ground. Soon as she did, one of them, Entei, was heading for Kamui.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!"said Mewtwo as he used a Shadow Ball attack to stop Entei. Entei, Suicune and Raikou looked over at him.

"Pokemon created by humans, back off from us...."roared Entei.  
"I will not let you make him bring the Apocalypse to this world...."said Mewtwo creating another Shadow Ball.

The three dogs laugh. "You think that he could bring an Apocalypse....what has the humans done to your brain...."laughed Suicune. As they laughed, Mewtwo looked over at Kamui. As he did, his eyes widen as an image of the boy who sacrificed himself to save the Pokemon a year ago, appeared in front of Kamui.

"I see now...."said Mewtwo. His eyes then turned to the messengers of Ho-oh, who were getting ready to attack him. Mewtwo smirked and seven more Shadow Balls appeared around him and he fired them at the messengers.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
Kamui's Dream World  
o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kamui was screaming and trying to break loose from the fiery bindings that were burning him. The woman flew up to his eye level and said, "It's going to be alright, my son..."

Kamui grunted, yelped a bit and then said, "If you really are my mother, then WHY are YOU HURTING ME LIKE THIS!"

The woman's eyes widened to what Kamui said. Then she closed them and placed her finger on Kamui's forehead.

"Forgive me, Ashura..."she said as she started to glow. Kamui started to resist the chains and screaming, "NO! DON'T! I DON'T WANT TO! I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER!"

With those words, seven streams of fire came out of no where and struck the woman and she disappeared in the flash of fire. Kamui stared in horror of what just happened as the dream world returned to normal and the fiery bonds disappeared.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
Sky Pillar  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ho-oh snapped out of her trans with the words screaming in her head, **_"I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER!"._**

She sadly looked at her talon. Some smoke were coming from it. "Ashura...."Ho-oh cooed as she used a Recover attack to heal her talon.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
Saven Island  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kamui's eyes snapped open as he looked at his surroundings. Smoke was everywhere and some trees were knocked down. He looked down and gasped as he saw the three dog Pokemon out cold.

"What the?"Kamui started to say.  
"Kamui..."said a voice. Kamui looked up to see Mewtwo holding Mew in his arms.  
"What....what happened to her?"Kamui said in shock as he flew over while wincing at the burns on his wings. Mewtwo placed his hand on one of the wings and instantly both wings were healed.  
"Huh?"said Kamui.  
"Listen to me closely Kamui, there isn't time......take Mew and go to a near by human city called Waverson City.....Mew will wake up to hide yours and her's forms because there is a human hot spring with the same powers as of the lake...."  
"But why do you want me to go? Why can't I use the lake here?"  
"Those three down there are known as the Messengers of Ho-oh. Apparently, they wanted to take you...."said Mewtwo as Kamui's eyes widen with the image of the lady who tried to attack him.  
"I healed your wings so you'll be able to make it to the city, but fly high and in keep out of sight......"  
"What about you?"  
"I'm going to make sure that they don't follow them abit......You should go now...they are going to wake up any minute now...go...."said Mewtwo.  
"But..."Kamui started to say as Mewtwo placed Mew into Kamui's arms.  
"No buts Kamui....get off this island right now before I blast you off of this island and I mean it...."snapped Mewtwo. Kamui stared at him wide eyes and then nodded.  
"Fine..."said Kamui as he flew off to the east towards the city. Mewtwo turned to the three dog Pokemon who were just waking up.

"Good luck....Ash...."said Mewtwo as the three dogs jumped at him.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
The Skies  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kamui was soring high so that no humans in a boat would see him. He looked down at the pink cat Pokemon who was asleep and hurt in his arms.

**_(There's one thing I don't get....if he healed my wings....how come he didn't heal Mew too?)_** Kamui sighed as he flew on.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

SG: **BEFORE **you start asking me **A BILLION QUESTIONS OF WHAT JUST WENT ON**....here's something else....**YOU WILL **have to wait for later sequals for some of the content of this chapter. So don't start bugging me about it, plz!

See you guys later in another update!


	5. Chapter 4: The Waverson Springs Stories

**Chapter 4: The Waverson Springs Stories**

**Part 1**

SG: I WILL LIKE TO GIVE CREDIT TO MY BEST FRIEND, FLUFFY! FOR COMING UP WITH THE HUMAN NAME FOR MEW!

Fluffy:

Bakura: Fluffy? Why would someone call themselves Fluffy?

Fluffy: **(Attacks Bakura)** Fluffy Racoon Tail Slap

Bakura: **(-)** I stand corrected

Fluffy: **XP**

SG: **XP** When Mew assumes the form of Jamie, it will change over to Jamie after she explains what's going on...to keep the confusion down. Plus when Jamie/Mew thinks this is the thinking bar:** ("...")**

Anyway, the disclaimer is the same so lets' get going!

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
Waverson City-Three Days Later  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**  
The busy city of Waverson awaited the arrival of the cruise ship, The S.S. Tiffany. The massive ship not only carried people who were traveling to see the Castella region, but carried six who are in hope that their friend is okay. The S.S. Tiffany docked into the Waverson harbor as smooth as it can be. People from the city gather around to cheer for the cruise ship's docking and waiting for friends and family. Misty with Pikachu on her shoulder, Brock, Tracey, Gary and Richie walked off of the ship, to be found by a girl of nine years old with green hair and big brown eyes.  
"Maika!"said Brock as they ran to her.  
"Hi...I wished you guys took a red-eye instead of the S.S. Tiffany. I almost created a hole in the floor in my house from passing!"Maika yelled. The group gave a weird look.

"Anyway, you guys must be tired from all this sailing, come on over to my house..."she said as she ran off alittle.

"Uh...okay..."said Misty, little unsure because they should've been going to like a museum or some place with a clue to where Ash was. The group ran after the little girl.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
The Skies over Waverson  
o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**  
For three days, Kamui was flying from Saven Island to Waverson non stop in fear that the three dogs escaped from Mewtwo and are trying to find him in the near by islands. Kamui is trying his best to keep himself high in the sky with pains that originated from his last dream and fatigue from not eating nor sleeping for three days.

"Mew..me..."a voice said that knocked Kamui from concentration. Kamui tiredly looked down at the pink cat Pokemon.  
"I'm glade you are okay, Mew..."said Kamui giving a weak smile.  
"Mewme...wemewmewe? mewmewwemew mewmew..." **(Kamui...why are we flying? What happened to Mewtwo?)  
**"You were attacked. Mewtwo sent me off of the island with you to get help while he fended them off..."  
"Mewme...mewmemewwemew?" **(Kamui...how long have you been flying?)**  
"I dunno...three days?"  
"MEWEME!" **(THREE DAYS!)**  
"Don't worry...I think we are almost there..."said Kamui as he labored himself to keep at the same distance.  
"Mewme...ewmewweme?"** (Kamui...are you alright?) **Soon as she asked that question, they dropped ten feet from the sky, but Kamui was able to regain his flight.  
"Mewme?" **(Kamui?)**  
"I'll...be alright...little tired though..."  
"Mewme...wemewmewmewwemew mewmew..." **(Kamui...you can't keep this up...if you go out we'll fall...) **Kamui wasn't paying any thought to her. His eyes were dropping even more and so was their altitude.

"Don't worry...I won't let us fall..."said Kamui as he looked up and closed his eyes. Mew's eyes widen as she used her tail to slap Kaumi's face.  
"Mewwemew wemewme Mewme!"** (Don't you dare fall asleep, Kamui!)**  
"I'm not. My eyes just hurt, that's all..."Kamui said as he opened them just alittle and then closed them again. Mew, with a concern face, stopped slapping him with her tail and said, "Mewme?" **(Kamui?) **Then Mew's ears perked up to two Pokemon talking who were flying a few feet away.

"Pid...pidgeot..ot ot...geot..dgeot ot...pidgeot..."** (There's a big cross breeze coming, think we should let it hit us or dodge it?)**  
"Egot...Pidg...ot..pidgeot...ot ot pidgeot...ot ge...pidgeot..." **(Better dodge, seems like it's bigger than the one that came twenty miles back...)**  
Mew, a few feet back, cocked her head. "Mew we?" **(Cross breeze?)** She watched the two Pidgeots free fall down through the low lying clouds. Where the two Pidgeots were, a young Pidgeotto was flying and just like that, it flipped and twisted in the air. Loosing the feathers, it dropped and regain it's flight.

"MEWME!" **(KAMUI!)** But it was too late, the cross breeze hit the two like a fast ball thrown by the top pitcher. Kamui's body was thrown up into the air like a rag doll and like one, he started to fall, while letting go of Mew.

"MEWME!" **(KAMUI!) **Mew shouted as his body was dropping fast, head first towards the ocean. Letting herself fall, Mew dropped after Kamui, using a Recover attack. With in an instant, she disappeared in a flash of light while reappearing with Kamui. Grabbing his hand, they disappeared in a flash of light, one thousand feet from the ocean.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
Waverson City Gym House  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**  
"To tell you the truth, the reason why we came here first before going to find clues on the Day Shooting Star going over the ocean, was because some Sharpedos just attack my private boat and I'm awaiting one from a friend from an island close by to here to bring over her boat..."said Maika as the group walked up the stairs of her house.

"That's alright...how long will it take for your friend to get here?"asked Tracey.  
"She said with the current strong abit and the loading of supplies, she said that she might be able to get here tomorrow morning..."said Maika.  
"That shouldn't be a problem..."said Misty.  
"We are kind of tired from the boat..."said Gary holding his stomach.  
"Ah...seasickness...not used to ships huh?"asked Brock.  
"Yeah..."  
"Oh! Before I forget, there's two people here saying that they are friends of yours..."said Maika as they arrived the door.  
"Really? I wonder who..."asked Richie.  
"Two Dollars that it's Team Rocket..."said Brock as Maika opened the door to reveal a brown haired girl in red/white/black shirt with black shorts and red/white bandanna. Next to her was a young boy with a green shirt, dark blue hair, black shorts and glasses.  
Richie then held out his hand, "Two Dollars, please..."  
Brock got out his wallet and gave the winner the money, with a giant sigh of loss.  
"May? Max? You guys are here, too?"asked Misty in confusion. The two Hoenn kids nodded in sadness.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o  
Waverson City-A Random Allyway  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o **

"Mewme...Mewme...wemewwe, Mewme..." **(Kamui...Kamui...Time to wake up, Kamui...)**  
The sound of Mew's voice along with some honking of cars, sturred Kamui to open his eyes. His vision is blurred for a moment, then became clear as the sight of brick buildings towering over him.  
"hu...Wha?"were the first words that came out of Kamui's mouth.  
"Mewmew wemew wemewme Mewme..." **(Glade to see you are awake, Kamui...)** Mew said having an apple floating above Kamui's face with her Psychic Attack. Kamui weakly grabbed the floating apple, weakly sat up and started to eat it.  
"Thank you..."he said in between his bites of the apple.  
"Mewmew..." **(You're Welcome...)**  
Kamui stopped eating his apple and continue to look up. "I thought..."  
"Mew mewwe...we mewe ew we mew mew...we mew..."** (A cross breeze...you didn't wake up and it knocked us out of the air...)  
**Kamui's eyes widen at what Mew said and he moved his head to look at Mew, "Then how..."  
"We mew mew...e...we mew ew, Mewme...mewew..." **(I teleported us...now...don't talk, Kamui...eat...) **  
With out question of how they were not flying, Kamui started to eat the apple again. He ate the apple down to the bitter core and tried to eat what little of the apple. When he could not find anymore, he looked at it and placed it in a discarded box that was next to him.

After a few minutes, Kamui stood up, almost falling over though from the still lack of food and sleep. Mew weakly floated to him.  
"Now what?"asked Kamui. Just as he said that, Mew closed her eyes and started to glow. Kamui's sleep deprived eyes closed for a moment and waited till the light was gone. He opened his eyes to see a girl of his height with pink hair in a pony tail and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a dark blue jean coat and dark purple shirt underneath that said, "Starmie Baseball Team" in a light, glittery purple. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and had a backpack that was also purple.

"WHA!"Kamui jumped back, almost falling over at the sight of the human infront of him. The girl giggled, "Kamui, it's alright. It's only me.."  
It took Kamui a moment to regain his breath as he said, "Huh? Mew? But..."  
She giggled again as she said, "It's a Pokemon move called Transform, where a Pokemon normally take shape of an object or another Pokemon. Only really strong Psychic types can take the form of a human and talk like a human."  
"Really?"  
"Yep."  
"So..can Mewtwo do that too?"  
"Yep! I think...that you can do it too..."said Mew as she smiled.  
"I can?"  
"Sure, Mewtwo said that you have some Psychic powers..."then Mew took his hand and placed her other one on the top part of his hand, "I'll give you a picture of a human you can take form of...then concentrate on that one form..."Mew's hand started to glow. Kamui closed his eyes and started to see a human boy of short blonde hair, wearing a black, long sleeve shirt with no writing on it. Wearing blue jeans and had a purple backpack as well. His eyes were a deep green color.

Kamui kept his eyes closed for a long time until he heard, "Okay...you can open them..." Kamui opened his eyes to Mew holding a mirror. There in the reflection was the form he was thinking of. He jumped back with a "Wha!" and looked at himself. The clothes that the form was wearing were on him. He touched his face and then hit himself abit. Mew gave a confused look at what Kamui just did. He moved his head to look over at his shoulder to find his wings were gone. He spun around trying to find them. After a few spins, Mew grabbed him and said, "You're making yourself dizzy..."  
"But, my wings? What happened to them?"  
"Don't worry, they'll return when you want them too..."  
"I don't get it..."  
"It's like I said before, it's Transform. You willed yourself to look like the form I showed you and did your form had wings?"  
Kamui shook his head and said, "No...it didn't..."  
"Exactly..."  
"I still don't get it..."  
"Don't worry about it...just don't think about changing back until for a little while..."  
"Okay...I guess..."he said as he tipped abit to fall over on his side. Mew caught him and said, "You must be still worn out and hungry..."  
"Yeah..."he said as Mew helped him to stand up straight.  
"How about we hold hands, that way, I can keep you from falling over and you can keep me from fainting until we get to Waverson Springs..."  
"Waverson Springs? You mean the spring that Mewtwo was talking about?"asked Kamui as she nodded.  
"Yep...but first...we have to pick up a few things..."  
"Few things?"  
"Bathing suits...shampoo..."  
"Uh, what are those?"  
Mew giggled, "I'll explain when we get there..."  
"Okay?"said Kamui as they walked out of the allyway and joined in the crowd of humans. While Kamui was busying looking around at all the different things that Waverson City has,  
**("Mewtwo was right about the Psychic powers...some how, he was able to use the Transform move...but...is he a Pokemon or a Human? He's really confusing me on what he is or who he really is...")** Deep in the conversation that Mew was having to herself, Kamui stopped and since they were holding hands, that caused her to loose thought as she was being pulled back. She looked at Kamui, who was looking at the window. There was a poster that said, "Coming Soon: The NEW Waverson City Gym" The poster had different pictures of Dark Type Pokemon.  
"Mew...What's the 'Waverson City Gym'?"asked Kamui. His response from his friend, her hand over his mouth and whispering,  
"It's Jamie..."  
"Jamie?"said Kamui even though that his mouth was covered.  
"Yes! I don't want my cover to be blown! So until we are either away from everyone or I'm back to myself, call me Jamie...understand!"Jamie snapped. Kamui nodded rapidly and Jamie removed her hand from his mouth.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
Maika's Home  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**  
"You you guys decided to come to Waverson City?"asked Brock with Misty and Pikachu sitting next to him and the Hoenn kids across from them. Gary, Tracey and Richie went to help Maika out over seeing the rebuilding of the Waverson City Gym.  
"After Ash disappeared in Ecruteak City after the Tin Tower was destroyed, I just couldn't keep myself in Petalburg City...I had to come and help..."said May.  
"May told me about the whole 'Child of Ho-oh' and Ash having wings...which that part I don't believe..."said Max.  
"But it is true..."said Misty. Max shrugged his shoulders with a 'Whatever' look.

"Hey you guys..."said Maika as she came in to break the silence, "Why don't I treat you guys to the Waverson Springs!"  
"Waverson Springs?"asked Misty.  
"The Waverson Springs are popular because of a rumor that it can cure any physical problem like burns, sprains or cuts..."said Brock. Maika nodded, "Mount Music up north created these hot springs that stretch out down to here from Music City and that's pretty far..."  
Misty nodded, "that is a good idea..."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
Waverson Springs later on  
o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**  
The group, after a long walk, walked into the lobby of the Waverson Springs. The girl at the counter gave them a glade look and said, "Maika! It's good to see you again!"  
Maika nodded and said, "Sure is...this is a party of nine..."  
"No problem, just fill out this..."said clerk as she gave Maika the form. As Maika was filling it out, Misty looked over at the other end of the counter to see a girl with pink hair happily filling out a form and next to her was a guy with blonde hair with his head in his crossed arms. The guy's green eyes shifted over to see who was staring at him and then he stood up straight. Misty and the boy were caught dead in sight. Their staring lasted for a moment as the girl said, "Kamui?" Kamui snapped out of the staring contest and said, "Huh? Oh, sorry Jamie..."  
"That's alright...come on..."she said as she pulled Kamui away down the hallway.

"Who were you staring at?"asked Gary behind her.  
"I have no idea...that guy gave me a look like he knows me or something..."said Misty.  
"All set!"said Maika, "We can all go in now!"  
"That's good...my legs are killing me from that red-eye flight..."said May as the group walked down the same hall way.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
Kamui and Jamie's Room  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

"Sure you don't want to go into the springs, Kamui? It'll heal the burns that you have."asked Jamie from the bathroom. Kamui was laying on the bed looking up at the walls. Since there was no video cameras, the doors were locked and the windows were covered, he returned to his original form.  
**_Mew is right...maybe I should take a dip in the springs...these burns do hurt..._** Kamui thought in his mind as he looked at his right hand. A black ring was around his wrist like a cheap bracelet was just on that wrist. He sat up and let one of his wings come infront of his face and his eyes widen. Black marks similar to the ones on his wrist were on there. "Mew...I mean, Jamie...I need you to come out here!"Kamui said with some fear in his voice. Jamie rushed out in a one piece, purple, bathing suit and said, "What's wrong?"  
Kamui brought the other wing to his field of vision. "My wings...Mewtwo healed them before we left. How come the burns came back?"  
Jamie walked alittle closer and placed her hand on the black area. Soon as her hand touched it, the wing reacted and flew back with Kamui groaning in pain.

"Sorry..."said Jamie as she sat down next to him on the bed and placed her hand on his shoulder.  
"I...don't understand..."Kamui started to say, "Did Mewtwo make me believe that my wings were healed and sent me off like this?"  
"He may have given you strength while numbing the pain of your wings and created an illusion that your wings were completely healed...We don't have the absolute power of healing...we can only regain the strength to keep fighting...Then...the pain is gone..." Jamie looked over at Kamui, who had a confused face. Jamie smiled and said, "I know...it's very complicated..."

That brought alittle smile back to Kamui, but that moment was interrupted by a rumbling stomach. Jamie looked at Kamui's stomach. "Still haven't eaten yet?"asked Jamie. Kamui looked at the front of the wall and closed his eyes. "No..." With that, he transformed back into the blonde human form. He turned to Jamie, smiled and said, "I'll go eat while you get healed...you need it more than me..."  
"Are you sure?"asked Jamie as Kamui got up and headed for the door. Kamui turned back at her and said, "I'm sure..." Then left the room. Jamie sat there quietly and then said, "You're only faking it, Kamui. You're in pain too..." She looked down at the bed and saw one of the feathers laying on the bed. She picked it up and looked at it.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
The Hallway  
0o0o00o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o**  
Kamui silently walked down the hallway as night started to press on to the city. A few kids ran past Kamui in their bathing suits, heading for the springs. He closed his eyes a bit to catch the whiff of some food from the kitchen. He stopped and turned around for a moment. **_I swore I thought someone was following me..._** Erasing the uneasiness, he continued to walked down the hallway.

Down the other way, Misty was walking alone with her Togepi, who was fast asleep. She decided to not take a dip in the springs and go get something to eat while the dinner buffet was still open. The two kids who ran past Kamui, also ran past Misty with laughter and joy in their faces. Misty started to frown alittle bit more at the joy the kids had at some thoughts that ran through her head like the Magnet Train. She looked over at one of the empty springs that had big boulders and saw an illusion of herself, Brock, Pikachu and Ash, sitting on them while eating Brock's cooking. Brock started to say words, but Misty could not hear them as if she was watch them from afar and couldn't hear them. She stopped focusing on the illusion of herself, Brock and Pikachu, and focused more on the illusion of Ash. Talking, smiling and then laughing while taking a bite into the rice cake, then started to choke on it and recovering from it with laughter.

Then, all four disappeared and the illusion of Ashura with wings, sitting there and staring at her. Her eyes widen while saying, "Ashura?" But he didn't speak, all he did was close his eyes. After that, the illusion disappeared and Misty found herself just standing there staring at the boulders. She closed her eyes and shook off what she saw while saying, "Stupid steam..."As she started to walk again, tears started to flow without her knowing it.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
The Hotsprings-Gym Leader's Private Area  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**  
The group relaxed in the spring. Pikachu and Sparky were laying on their backs while floating. There was a a small rock wall that separated the girls from boys, so they would be able to hear each other. Maika had to go and order rice balls for the group, so she wasn't there to listen to the conversation. There was some silence, till Max said, "There's one thing that still confuses me, why would Ash do what Ho-oh told him. I know he's her son, but still..."  
From the other side, May's head popped up and said, "You know, I'm wondering about that too? Wouldn't Ash, even though he became Ashura, would know not to do the things that Ho-oh said, like destroying the Pokemon Gyms?"  
There was some silence to May's question the Gary asked, "Think it could be mind control?"  
Brock then said, "I highly doubt that. You would notice signs of mind control..."  
"There's signs?"May asked.  
Tracey nodded and said, "Yes, many. Like the eyes would be blank and maybe, if the person is strong willed, them trying to stop the person or something controlling them..."  
Brock looked over and said, "I saw that before, when some Exeggcute used a Hypnosis attack on Ash and their trainer made Ash capture alot of Exeggutor..."  
May, Max and Richie's eyes widen while Richie was saying, "He was mind controlled? When did that happen?"  
Brock put his hand on his chin, "A long time ago, when we were starting out...around the time Ash's Charmander evolved into Charmeleon...It was funny at first, cause they made him act like a Bulbasaur and dance, then it started to get out of hand with the Exeggutors..."  
Some started to laugh then May said, "You know," The group stopped and look, "There's something I remember, back when we were in Hoenn, around the time we were heading for Lillycove and we were passing Mt. Pyrite..."  
**_(SG: PLEASE NOTE! THIS DOES NOT HAPPEN IN THE SERIES (I don't think)THIS IS SOMETHING I MADE UP!)_**  
"Yeah, go on..."said Tracey.  
"Well..."she started to say, "It was one of those cloudy nights and I was having problems sleeping. I noticed Ash was gone, but his Pikachu was still asleep and all 5 of his Pokeballs were still there, so I went off to look for him. It took me a while, cause I didn't take a flashlight, but I was able to find something but..."  
"But what? What did you find?"asked Richie. May started to open her mouth to finish the story, but Maika came back in saying, "I GOT FOOD!" The group jumped in surprise of the tiny gym leader.  
"What? What is it?"she asked. The group gave a weird look while saying, "No...it's nothing..."  
Then Richie came out and said, "Uh, Maika...I'm...I'm allergic to rice...It makes me...break out and choke..."  
"Really? Oh no...jezze, I almost cause a medical emergency! I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!"she yelled while putting the plate down and running back to the room.  
"Nice save..."said Gary.  
"It was no problem...go ahead May, what did you find?"asked Richie.  
"Well..."May restarted, "I found him at a small river, sitting on one of the rocks. I shouted to him, but he didn't answer, so I hopped over and asked him again. All I got from him was some mumbles that I couldn't hear. So I finally snapped and shouted at his ear. He then shouted, 'LEAVE ME ALONE!'. The shock knocked my balance and I fell into the river. I couldn't see for a moment, but I could feel something grabbing my hand and helped me back up. It was Ash, and he was standing perfectly in the river. I couldn't keep my balance. It was so strange, his eyes were blank like Tracey said. Then he said, 'Are you alright?', but his voice was different, alittle deeper."  
"Was it Ashura's?"asked Brock.  
"No...it wasn't like Ashura's...more like...his voice mixed with another. Then, he like scooped me up off my feet and carried me out of the river..."May started again, with the group having their mouths dropped.

"Whoa whoa whoa...back up, May, "Max started to say, "Ash, as in the Ash we all know, picked YOU up and CARRIED you across the RIVER?"  
"Yeah? There a problem?"  
"No, never thought that Ash, being stubborn like he is and other stuff, would've been able to pick you up and actually carry you..."

That was the biggest mistake Max every said because he got a rice ball slammed in his face from his sister.  
"So what..."Gary was saying next, till...  
"I'M BACK!"shouted Maika with a plate full of fruit. The group sighed because the nine year old had returned.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
Kamui and Jamie's Room  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

Jamie had came back in from the springs that she had rented for the two. She had a towel on her head and another wrapped around her. She went into the bathroom for a while and came back in a different set of clothes and her hair still in a towel.  
Sighing, she sat on the bed and looked up while saying, "I'm glade I traveled, or else I wouldn't have been able to collect money."  
Jamie looked over at the nightstand and pulled the drawer open. Inside sat the lone feather that Kamui left when he left the room. She pulled it out and stared it. She lifted her legs up to become a human ball and stared at it.  
"Kamui...Now I remember. 'The Promised One'...heh, I guess I choose the right name for him..._Makafushigi Hikari Mitsukai_..."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**SG: You know, I was so stupid enoth to ask the reviewers who are X/1999 fans if they knew what Kamui means cause I can't find my copy of X/1999. I was able to find it. **

**Here are the translations to what Jamie said:**

**_Makafushigi Hikari Mitsukai_- Mysterious Light Angel**

**Anyway, that's the end of Part one of the Waverson Springs Stories. If you are alittle confused ont he title, I will tell you! Reason why it's called the Waverson Springs Stories is some characters start to tell stories like Brock and May. There's going to be more along with the ending to May's story on what happened one night on Mt. Pyrite.**


	6. Chapter 5: The Waverson Springs Stories2

**Chapter 5: The Waverson Spring Stories Part 2**

**SG: Gir...I HATE MY COMPUTER! (takes bell staff and points it right at it...)**

**Ryou:O What did it do to you?**

**SG: It earsed the orginal Chapter 5...I was so close to finishing it!...so..I'm going to fry it...RIGHT NOW!**

**Ryou: Oh...**

**Fluffy: How are you going to finish the series plus your other fics if you destory the computer? Plus, isn't this your mom's computer and everyone in your house uses it?**

**SG: uhhhhh...I never thought of that...(Lowers the staff) But I need to take my anger out on something...**

**(Kaiba walks by)**

**SG: ) oooooooooooo Sssseeeeeeetttttttoooooooooo**

**Kaiba: mmmmm..(looks over)...AH! NO! YOU! DON'T GET CLOSER TO ME! (runs away with SG behind him)**

**Ryou:0 wow...**

**Fluffy: XP That's Shadow for ya...anyway, she wants to let you all know that the disclaimer is the same and this is Misty's thoughts: ... , plus, she had made a mistake, she thought her Ruby version said "Mount Pyrite" when it's really "Mount Pyre" Now then...let's go! But First...**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
The Gate to Waverson City  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"I can't believe that stupid Fearow took out our balloon..."complained Jessie as she, James and Mewoth slowly walked into Waverson City. They were limping from walking after their balloon crashed in-between Music City and Waverson City.  
"Yeah...but be glade it wasn't something like a Zapdos or Ashura..."said Mewoth.  
"Actually, aren't we looking for the twerp in the first place?"James asked as Jessie sighed in a weird complaining matter and then saying, "Duh!"  
"But why Waverson City?"asked Mewoth.  
"While you guys were stuffing your faces at the Food Festival in Tusaka City, I happened to ask around..."  
"Asked around? Wouldn't people give you weird looks?"  
"'Excuse me, we're looking for a boy about sixteen to nineteen with wings whose the Son of Ho-oh?' You would've gotten put in the loosely bin..."James said, mocking Jessie's voice on the question.  
"If you guys would keep up with the news, you would've know the Day Shooting Star!"snapped Jessie.  
"Day Shooting Star?"asked Mewoth.  
"Wait, you mean that flash of light that the twerp created back in Ecruteak City?"asked James.  
"Yes...apparently, everyone in the western part of Johto and the entire Castella region calls that...some guy who lives in this city said it stopped over the ocean...in one of the Daitus Islands possibly."said Jessie.  
"Isn't the Daitus Islands one of the biggest Pokemon Reserves in the west?"asked James as Jessie nodded.  
"If we could find the twerp, we could also go on a catching spree for our selves and the boss..."said Mewoth.  
"Even better, our Pokemon won't have to lift a finger if we could control the twerp to do the job..."Jessie smiled. Soon as she did, Mewoth smiled along with James.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
The Waverson Springs-Dining Hall  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Misty walked into the dining hall while the others were relaxing in the springs. Maika told her before she left that the food was free today so she didn't have to worry about paying. There were not that much people, but it still filled up the tables that was in the hall. Misty sighed abit and started to pick out some food.

At the same time, Kamui was relaxing while eating a plate of fruit. He had four more plates of different fruits. "Wonder when Jamie would come...she has to try some of these fruits..."Kamui said to himself as he looked around for his pinked hair Pokemon friend. Misty just gotten done getting some food when her eye's laid on Kamui's eyes. The two were locked again like they were a few hours ago. They stared at eachother like a Rattata caught in a Seviper's gaze, until...  
"Uh...you...need a...place to...sit..."Kamui stuttered. Misty snapped from her daze and said, "Uh...yeah..."  
Misty started to walk towards the table. After a few moments, Misty sat down and placed both her plate and sleeping Togepi on the table. It was silent for a few moments. Kamui stared at her while Misty did the same.  
**_Why...why...does she look so familiar? _**  
"Uh..."Misty said as she half heartedly laughed and that caused Kamui to snap. "Uh...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to stare..."  
"It's alright..."Misty said as she noticed Kamui's plate, "Fruit?"  
Kamui looked down and said, "Uh...yeah...not that much hungry..."  
"But you have five plates full..."Misty pointed. Kamui looked down at his first out of five plates of fruit.  
"I'm not that much hungry..."Kamui smiled. Misty gave a funny look, sighed and started take a bite out of the burger she picked out. It remained silent between the two until...  
"Toge..."  
Misty and Kamui looked over to see her Togepi starting to wake up and little tears starting to well up from it's eyes. Misty's eyes bugged out. "Oh man...oh man oh man oh man! Don't cry sweetie, I'll be right back!"Misty said, running for the buffet tables. Kamui looked back at her Pokemon.  
"Don't cry...here..."said Kamui as he slide one of the five plates, which had sliced melons and apples over to Togepi. Togepi looked down at the food.  
"To...ge..." **(For me?)**  
"Yes...go ahead, eat..."Kamui said as he smiled.  
"Togeppppiiiiii!"Togepi said as it picked up the a piece.** (THANK YOU!)  
**Kamui smiled as he started to eat an apple. He could hear huffing and puffing as Misty ran back with a messy plate of oranges. She stopped and noticed that Togepi was already eating. Kamui noticed Misty was back and smiled.  
"You..."  
"It was about to cry...it's alright, I didn't need the fifth plate..."Kamui said after he had finish chewing the part he had bitten off. Misty started for a moment, then she smiled while saying, "Thank you..."  
Kamui, who had taken a bite from the apple from the pause, said, "Mo Proplem..."  
Misty smiled more as she sat down while setting the other plate down. "So, uh, what's your name?"Misty asked after Kamui had finished chewing.  
"My name?"  
"Yes, your name..."  
"Kamui..."Kamui said as he ate a small bite from his apple. There was a small silence till,   
"Well..."Misty started. Kamui looked up and said, "Well what?"  
"Aren't you going to ask for my name?"  
"Uhhhhhhh...I dunno..."  
"You don't know?"  
"Well...uh...no..."  
"Well, for the record, my name is Misty..."said Misty, a little mad about Kamui's impoliteness of name asking.  
"Misty...wow..."  
"Wow what?"  
"That's a beautiful name..."he said as he smiled abit. Misty started to blush a bit as she watched Kamui's hand imitate two legs heading for one of the four plates to grab a piece of melon. His sleeve was pulled back and Misty said, "Did you wear a cheap bracelet?"  
"Huh?"Kamui said with a confused look on his face.  
"Your wrist, it has a ring on it..."Misty pointed. Kamui looked over and his eyes widen in horror, there was the burn mark from when the woman attacked him in the dream.  
But how...  
"It's...a burn mark..."Kamui said as he retracted his arm, pulled the sleeve over it and he was rubbing it with it on the table.  
"You were burned?"  
"Yes..."  
"What happened?"  
"I uh..."  
**_Yeah, like she's going to believe me if I told her, "Oh I was sleeping and I dreamed a crazy woman attacked me and burn marks appeared on my arms physically when I woke up..."_**  
"Kamui?"Misty asked as she place her hand on his one. Soon as she did that, Kamui knocked her hand off, placed his hand on his head, then got up and walked out of the room fast.  
"Kamui?"Misty said as she grabbed Togepi and followed after him.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
The Hallway  
o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**  
Kamui walked as fast as he could. His head was hurting to the point where he was ready to faint.  
**_What...the hell...is wrong with me? What did that girl do to me?_**  
He knew he couldn't walk any longer so he went down this one hallway that was where they placed the dirty sheets in plastic garbage bags. It was dark and there, was where he fainted into the pile of bags.

Misty arrived one minute after Kamui fainted in the hallway. She looked around to find no one there. "I guess...his room was in this hallway..."  
**_: I shouldn't worry about some guy like him. I better head back to the others and try out that spring... :_**  
Misty walked down the hallway, passed the one that Kamui is in and not noticing him, and headed back for the room that she and the others were staying at.

Kamui was laying in the bags and was back in his original form. The last words he said before he slipped was, "Mew...wher..."

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
Kamui and Jamie's Room  
o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**  
Jamie was already back in her room and in the original clothes with the towel around her neck. She was sitting on the bed watching a action movie on the hotel's t.v. The physical damage she had suffer was gone, but there were still a few bruises left.  
"Wonder how Kamui's holding up, he should've been back by now...unless he's really pigg'n out..."Jamie said to herself as the car chase scene started.   
**_Mew...wher..._**  
Jamie's eyes widen at the sound of Kamui's voice in her head.  
**_(" Kamui?")_**  
No sound answered back and that caused Jamie to assume the worse. She threw her legs over on the side closest to the door and jumped off of the bed. Her towel fell off from her sudden movement, but Jamie didn't care. She ran for the door and ran out of her room, not forgetting to close the door and taking the room key with her.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
The Hallway  
o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**  
She ran down the hallway as fast as her human form's legs could run. **_(" Something's not right...Kamui should've answered...") _**Jamie kept on running, dodging every human going by her, including Misty, who turned around and said to herself, "Boy, she's in a hurry..."

Jamie started to slow down and started to pant.**_ (" This is why I love floating and teleporting...I don't know how humans can run long distances like this...")  
_**She ran pasted the one hallway and then, stopped. **_("Wait a moment...")_** Jamie walked backwards to the opening of the darken hallway. She looked around and then started to walk down the hallway. **_("I know you are down here...I just know it...")_** Jamie stopped as her eyes looked in horror. Since she was a Pokemon, she could see in the dark like if it was day and what she saw, was Kamui, in his true form, laying in the bags, breathing really hard and out cold.  
Jamie, shocked as can be, slowly walked over and bent down.  
"Kamui...what...happ..."Jamie was interrupted by sounds of footprints coming from a distance and people talking. **_("Crap...")_**  
Jamie reached over, picked up Kamui's hand and then closed her eyes. Within a flash of light, the two disappeared as the family walked by the one hallway.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
The Gym Leader's Rooms  
o0000000000oo0o00oo00o**  
The group, without Maika, whom Brock sent out to go pick up special ingredients to make food for Dark type Pokemon, sat around in the girl's side of the room.  
"I guess that seems like a good idea..."Gary said, laying on one of the beds, with his arms behind his head as he was looking up at the ceiling.  
"So it's agreed, we wait till about 12:30 and Maika is deep asleep..."Brock started to say.  
"And then we'll go meet you guys in your side of the room and I'll finish the story..."May finished.  
"But,"Max started to say,"I'm not going to be able to make it before 12:30..."  
"Oh, don't worry Max, I'll tell you the rest another time..."his sister said as she winked at him.  
"AW! BUT I REALLY WANTED TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED NEXT!"Max complained has he rubbed his head in frustration.  
"Wanted to know what?"said a voice that was at the door. The group looked over and Richie said, "Oh, hi Misty..."  
"Hey..."she said as she walked in and closed the door behind her.  
"How was your dinner?"asked Tracey as she sat next to him.  
"It was alright..."she said as she looked down at her Togepi, who was finishing one of the slices of melon that it had took when Misty grabbed it to follow Kamui.  
"Everything...alright?"asked May.  
"Uh...yeah..."  
"Misty...what happened..."Brock said. Misty looked over at the breeder with a look that said, 'what? how?'  
"I've traveled with you long enough to know what is going on..."  
"Well, I uh...meet some strange guy..."  
"Strange guy?"asked Max.  
"Yeah, he said his named was, Kamui...I sat with him and ate dinner. He had about five plates of fruit..."  
"The guy must've been hungry..."said Richie.  
"The strange thing about it is, he ran away from me..."  
"Yeah and lots of guys, including Ash, ran away from you lots of times..."Gary said, snickering abit. With anger, she took a pillow from the bed, walked over and started to slap Gary with it repeatedly.  
"Don't you dare...say that...in front...of me...AGAIN!"Misty said as she kept on going. It took them a moment, but Brock and Tracey restrained the water pokemon trainer from slapping him even more while Brock was saying, "Whoa...chill...chill..."  
Misty was breathing hard as Gary sat up and threw the pillow off of him.  
"What's YOUR PROBLEM?"  
"Oh, my problem? You're problem is that you have no thought in that head to even think about what you are about to say!"  
"Yeah, so! Doesn't mean it gives you a right to attack me!"  
"Yes it does!"  
"ALRIGHT ALREADY!"Brock finally yelled, "You two need to chill out! I know we're alittle bit on edge right now, but have alittle relaxation, FOR ONCE!"  
The others looked at Brock with wide eyes because this is the first time they had ever seen him angry nor yell like that before in any of their travels or meetings. There was silence between the nine for a few minutes until Brock had let go of Misty and flopped back on the bed. Tracey, let go as well to look at him.  
"Sorry..."Brock finally said, breaking the silence.

**o0o0o00oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0  
Kamui and Jamie's Room at the same time  
o0oooo00000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**  
Kamui laid on the bed, breathing rapidly and groaning with pain. Jamie placed a wet cloth on his head, but he moved his head to be on the side and it fell off. Jamie sighed as she picked it up to place it back on again.  
"What happened to you, Kamui?"Jamie asked quietly, even though she knew he couldn't hear her. Without warning, Kamui started to move his arms frankly, like he was swimming. He was also gasping for air as well. **_("What the?")_**  
Jamie placed her hand on Kamui as her eyes started to glow pink

**o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo00oo0  
Kamui's Dream  
o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0**  
Jamie watched the sequence of events. She looked around and saw nothing but water. She felt desperation and fear. Soon she started to hear, Gotta get away...I gotta get away from them...gotta get out of the water...gotta get help...  
She could see a hand sometimes pop in her field of vision. Soon as the hand disappeared, a Gyarados was swimming towards her, but without even thinking, she was moved.  
**_("What the?")_** Then it hit her like a sack of potatos. **_("Is this...") _**She watched as his hand reached out to something inthe water. Jamie squinted to see a fishing line and hook. The hand grabbed it and started to tug on it. Soon, she felt herself being lifted to the surface. The light of the sun was getting brighter and brighter. Soon there was nothing but white.

**o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0  
Reality  
o0o0o0o0o0o00oo000o0o00o**  
Soon as the the whiteness hit, Kamui shot opened his eyes and screamed his head off. Causing Jamie to snap out of her trance. She looked down at him. His pupils were diaolating as they started to glow. His hand was thrown up and Jamie felt herself being lifted up and thrown across the room. She yelped as she felt the wall ageist her back. She was hanging there, surrounded by a gold aroura. She felt pain as she noticed Kamui was sitting up with his eyes still glowing and his hand still out. His face had a pained look on it as his pupils stopped daiolating, but they were so small, almost nonexsited. Kamui's hand moved abit as the force of his psychic attack grew stronger and pushed Jamie more into the wall. Jamie grunted in pain as she said, "Kam..ui...stop it...please..."  
But Kamui kept going. "Kam..ui, it's...me...Mew...remember?" Nothing changed, only he pushed her more.  
**_(" If he doesn't stop soon, I'll break the wall and we'll be discovered!")_** Jamie, with all her might, moved her head to get ready. Then, she lifted her hand very slowly and painfully. Soon as it was at a serten height, her eyes started to glow pink. Soon, she was surrounded by a pink aurora and it was fighting the gold aurora. The two went back and forth till Jamie, with one final blast, broken through and hit Kamui. He flew back a bit, but she lighted the blast enough to not injure him. Still sitting up, Kamui just stared. Jamie, who landed on her feet after he had let her go.  
"Me...w..."Kamui said with tears starting to form. Jamie took in deep breaths as she watch the tears coming down. "I'm...so...it hurts..."Kamui said as more tears came down. Jamie sighed as she knew that he was trying to say sorry, but his head was hurting. As she regained her normal breathing, she walked over to Kamui, being very cautious to make sure he doesn't attack her again. She went around the bed and sat down infront of him saying, "It's going to be all right..." Without warning, he went full blown crying and embraced her while crying causing Jamie to be surprise at what had just happened. She gently, avoiding the wings, rubbed his back saying, "It's all right...I'm here..."  
"I want...my mommy..."he said. Jamie looked down with shocked eyes as this is the first time he ever mentioned that since she met him.  
"Please...I want my mommy..."he repeated with a please. Jamie looked at him and then placed her hand on his head with her eyes glowing. She saw who he was talking about, a red-haired human woman who gave Jamie an idea. With her hand still on Kamui's head, she input an illusion.

Kamui started to feel sleepy as he looked up to see it wasn't his Pokemon friend anymore, but the red-haired woman. The woman smiled at Kamui.  
"Mama?"he said. The woman nodded and said, "Yes...it's going to be alright now..."  
Kamui's eyes started to water up even more at the sight as he embraced her more and saying, "I'm glad your here...I'm so scared..."  
Jamie, trying to hold back tears, stroked the boy's hair as he wept more. "Everything has gone crazy, mama...I can't remember who I am, I've been burned by this woman in my dream, my friend is still on Saven Island trying to stop the Messengers of Ho-oh from catching me and I have no idea if he's okay nor not...I'm just in pain...I just...want it to end...I want to pain to go..." Kamui couldn't talk anymore as his crying locked up his voice. Jamie closed her eyes and said, "I'm sure that your friend is alright. I know you want it to end, but sometimes you have to bear with it. I'm sure the pain will go away once you remember who you are. Do you want to remember?"  
Kamui almost stopped crying as his eyes widen. It was almost like being with the woman in his dream before she had burned him. "I...just..don't know...I'm afraid of remembering. I'm afraid that I did something that would make the messengers and that woman go after me. I don't want to be hurt anymore. I only remember your face, who you are, water and fear. I just afraid of what I'll remember next..."  
Jamie's face was now sadden. She hated lying to Kamui. She knew she didn't know how Mewtwo was doing ageist the messengers on Saven Island. She wanted to stop the illusion and tell the truth, but she knew she couldn't. This was the one thing that was making him feel better a bit and could help him remember who he was, even though he said he doesn't know if he wants to or not. He was afraid and she hated to admit it, but she was afraid too. Afraid of what will happen next.

With a long, struggled sigh, she then said, "Sleep my son, the pain will be gone tomarrow. Sleep..."Her eyes started to glow as Kamui's eyes started to droop. He wanted to stay awake and cry more with this person, but the suggestion was too powerful as he fell asleep. Jamie sighed with some relief that she could stop the illusion. Now the only thing was to get Kamui into the spring to get the burns off so they could go back for Mewtwo and help. She looked over her shoulder and saw the wall had some cracks from Kamui's Psychic attack and from her own. She lifted her hand and it started to glow pink. The cracks disappeared as if they were never there at all.

She gently pushed him off of her and gently laid him on the bed. He was finally sleeping peacefully She got up, turned off the light and collapsed in the chair crying.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
12:30 am-The Girl's Room  
o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**  
With small tiptoes, May, Misty, a sleeping Togepi and Pikachu, tiptoed out of their beds and out the door, not waking the nine year old gym leader and discovering what they are doing. May silently closed the door behind her and they both sighed and giggled abit. They were both in their p.j's. May was wearing a red spaghetti strap top with a pokeball symbol and matching pants. Misty was wearing a blue spaghetti strap top with a Horsea on the shirt and matching pants.

"Hey May, I'm going to go get some water, I'll be right back...Don't worry about waiting up with me on the story...you can tell me what I missed later..."  
"Okay..."said May. A few hours ago, May told Misty the story of Ash back in Mount Pyre up to the part where Maika interrupted them when they were in the springs. Misty was shocked for a while at what the guy did. Then again, it seemed like him cause she noticed Ash disappearing some nights in Kanto, the Orange Islands and Johto. Pikachu hopped from Misty's shoulders to May's.  
"I'll be back..."said Misty as she turned and walked down the hallway. May sighed, walked a few inches and knocked on another door. The door opened abit with a set of eyes looking from it. May recognized them as Richie's. "Where's Misty?"Richie asked.  
"She went to go get some water. She told me to go on ahead and finish the story without her." Richie nodded and let the door open more. He wasn't wearing his hat anymore and his red hair was ruffled abit. He was wearing a blue shirt and blue flannel pants. He stepped aside as May walked in. Pikachu jumped off of May's shoulder and sat on the bed with Richie's Pikachu. The two Pokemon soon fell asleep and the bed they were sleeping on was already occupied by Max, who was sleeping soundly.

May sat down next to Tracey, who was wearing his light blue shirt and blue boxers. "Okay...where did I leave off the last time?"asked May.  
"Ash was carrying you across the river after you fell in..."Brock said, who was wearing his green shirt and brown pants. It was obvious that he hadn't changed into p.js.

"Okay then. He scooped me off my feet and carry me out of the river. Since I had hit my head when I fell, I passed out. When I woke up, we were on a hill under a maple tree with droopy branches that was facing Mount Pyre."  
"Oh yeah, I think I heard of that tree...I think it was called, The Weeping Maple."Brock interrupted.  
"Yeah, I head that story, where a trainer's Sudowoodo died and where it died, became a maple tree with droopy branches, like a Weeping Willow..."Gary add, from his bed. He was wearing grey shirt with matching pants. He was still wearing his green and yellow yinyang pendant.  
"The tree was very beautiful...even at night," May complimented, trying to ignore the fact that they interrupted her, "when I was getting up, I heard Ash say, 'I see you finally woke up, Sleeping Beauty.'."  
"Wait! Ash said that?"Gary said with surprise.  
"Yeah, hard to believe myself when he said it. I kinda crawled over and sat next to him. It was really weird, but it felt like I was sitting next to a compete and total stranger. Anyway, we just sat there..."

**0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
Flashback to Mt. Pyre  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**  
May and Ash sat under the Weeping Maple, watching the clouds pass by the moon and the stars.  
"_It's a beautiful night isn't it?_"Ash said without looking at May. May kinda gave a shocked look with a, "uh", to what her friend was saying.  
"_I'm assuming, you came out here, looking for the boy I'm in..._"he said looking at May. May's eyes widen even more.  
Ash laughed abit and said, "_I guess you don't know very much about possession do you?_"  
May glared and said, "Of course I do!" May knew she was lying about possession.  
"_Ah, fiery attitude, suits you good. What's your name?_"  
"May!"she gave a weird look to why her friend asked her for her name again.  
"_Ah...a name that suits you..._"he said as he smiled, "_My name is Aquarino_."He took May's hand and kissed it. May, inspite that she was already shocked from the experience, relaxed a bit to the new situation. She was figuring that this event is really happening, dreaming it or Ash is playing a prank on her.  
"_I'm glade I'm meeting you now..._"Aquarino said as he let go of May's hand. May retracted her hand and held it with the other. "So..uh...why are you...uh.."  
"_In your friend's body?_"  
"Uh, yeah?"  
"_For some reason, I don't know..._"Aquarino said as he leaned back on the tree with his arms behind his head,"_I've been wandering this place for years._"  
"How many?"  
"_Who knows...I lost track pass twenty. Seems like eternity I've been here..._"  
"You've been here...all this time?"  
"_Ummhmmm..._"he hummed as he nodded his head and looked at her.  
"Why?"  
"_I don't know...I was wanting to deliver something...but I guess I didn't make it..._"  
"Deliver something? What was it?"asked May. Then she watched Aquarino get up and turn to the tree. He reached into a small hole that was in the tree and pulled out something shiney. It was a beaded necklace with a crystal in the center. He sat back down and scooted next to her. "_This is what I was suppose to deliver..._"  
"It's beautiful..."  
"_Yes, it's actually ice from an Articuno when it flew over Isana. I've noticed it never melts so I created this necklace from it_."  
"Wow..."said May as she touched the ice crystal. It was cold and somewhat slippery.  
"_May...I want you to have it..._"said Aquarino. May's face snapped up and said, "Wha?"  
"_I know it's been many years and I know she's dead, but you look just like Saileka, the last time I saw her..._"  
"I do?"May said as she watched him unhook the necklace, got closer and hooked it up around her neck. May shivered a bit, not only from the cold of being outside but from the necklace's crystal. He pulled back and said, "_It's really nice on you..._"  
"Uh...thank you..."May knew she couldn't accept this necklace. Without warning, Aquarino came in closer and kissed her. May's eyes widen at what was going on now. She knew that it wasn't Ash, but the person who he said he was and yet, to May, it felt familar. After a minute, he parted and stared at her. May just stared with a surprised look. He closed his eyes for a moment, reopened them and said, "_Goodbye..._"

Without warning, Ash's eyes rolled back and collapsed on to May. May didn't fall backwards as she tried to move Ash off of her while saying, "Ash? Come on this isn't funny! Wake up!"

"It's alright..."said a voice. May looked up to see a ghostly figure standing infront of her. He had corn gold hair and green eyes. His clothes were torn abit, but looked like they came from centuries ago. May's eyes widen at the sight.  
"Your friend there will wake up in a few minutes...Thank him for me..."he said. May soon realized it was Aquarino. He knelt down, passing through Ash's body and her legs and placed his hand on the side of May's face.  
"_But...I want to thank you, May..._"he said as he smiled at May's shocked face, "_I love you...Saileka..._" With that, he disappeared with gold specks floating away. May's eyes were just wide at the sight.  
**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
End of Flashback  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**  
"That's a bunch of baloney, May..."Gary said as he laughed abit.  
"But it's true!"May said as she bounced abit on the bed.  
"Yeah...where's the proof?"asked Gary. May gave him a sour look as she dug into her p.j's pocket and pulled out Aquarino's necklace and held it out. "Is that enough proof?"  
Gary's along with the rest's mouths were hanging open. "I dug more when we got to Lillycove about Aquarino and I found out he was a famous jewel maker from centuries ago. The Sudowoodo that's now the Weeping Maple was his. Isana was really Lillycove City those years ago. Apparently, the story goes, he was taking a gift to his girlfriend Saileka who lived in Nannaka, which is now called Olivine City in Johto. The two were attacked and were killed by a mysterious Pokemon. Aquarino hid the necklace in the small hole that was the new tree."  
"Can I see that, May?"asked Brock as he held out his hand. May nodded and placed the necklace in Brock's hand. Brock shivered abit. He held it up to his eyes to stare at it more and finally said, "This is Nevermeltice..."  
"Nevermeltice?"  
"It's a rare ice crystal that can boost an Ice Pokemon's attacks. Like how Mystic Water can boost Water or Miracle Seed for Grass...It's very old..."  
"Duh...I said the guy who made it into a necklace was from centuries ago!"May said as Brock gave her back the necklace. There was a few moments of silence, till someone started to laugh. Brock, May, Tracey and Richie looked over to see Gary laughing his head off, "HA! You had me going for a moment there, May! Ash being possessed by a famous jewel maker and gave you a necklace. How do we know that you just happened to find some Nevermeltice, created it into a necklace and created that cockeyed story..."  
Brock, Richie and Tracey looked over at May with looks saying, 'he kinda has a point'. May got up and walked to the door and said, "Idiotic boy..."  
After just saying that, she slams the door as hard as she could. They then heard the door next to them being gently closed. The three boys and the newly awakened Max with both Pikachus stared at the door and then at Gary.

"Wha?"he said to the four.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
The Hallway during the story  
o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**  
Misty was on her way back from the dining area with a small glass of water. She was humming a light song to keep herself going but also keep her Togepi asleep. As she turned the corner, she noticed that there was dense fog. "Eeeeeehhhhhhh..."she said as she looked at all the fog. **_: Did someone turn up the steam in the spring: _**She walked into the fog abit to see what was going on. "Wait...I don't think you can turn up the steam in a spring. It's all natural..."she said to herself. She stopped for a moment because she heard footsteps infront of her. She stood there like a Santler and watched. Inspite that she couldn't really see, she saw two figures infront of her going by. One was floating in the air while the other one was slowly walking. Misty's eyes widen as she noticed the one thing the walking figure had. The walking figure had wings.

_**:Ashura:**_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o00o000o00o00o00o00o00o0o0o0o00o0oo00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**SG: That's it! I love cliffys! I know the finishing part of May's story was...weird...but it will pop up more later on...thought I let you know...If you guys figure out what memory that was, you'll get...**

**Bakura: Money? Fame? A chance to rule the world?**

**SG: NOPE! A COOKIE!**

**Bakura: COOKIE? COOKIE! WHAT KIND OF A PRIZE IS THAT?**

**SG: A good one (Smiles) Plus! If you catch the OTHER thing that's familar, you'll get...**

**Bakura: Do I even have to say?**

**SG: A THOUSAND MORE COOKIES!**

**Bakura: you...and your freak'n cookies...**

**SG:p I'll reveal the two fimalars on the next chapter! See ya! **


	7. Chapter 6: Depature on the VDLM

**Chapter 6: Departure on the _Vision de la mer_**

**SG: Mmmmmmm cookies with cliffies...**

**Fluffy: Cliffies make cookies taste good...Even Chocolate Chip Cliffies**

**SG: yeah! Anyway the disclaimer is the same with the addition of Tena!**

**SG: OH YEAH! Before I forget, here's the answers to what the memory was and the fimalar!**

**1- The Memory: If any you guys could remember back to the VERY BEGINING (yes, that is far back), it's suppost to be Ash in the water when the Spearow were chasing him and Pikachu on the very first episode**

**Fluffy: ShadowGuardian has good memory**

**SG: Most of the time (smiles) and by the way, I'm letting the readers guess the fimalar! If they get it right, they get cookies with cliffies!**

**Fluffy: You're evil...**

**SG: Duh! Oh yeah, if you are wondering what _Vision de la mer _means, it's French for Vision of the Sea...Thanks to whoever invented Babel Fish! I just finally noticed something!**

**Fluffy: That you're insain?**

**SG: Nope, I already know that, this series is going to have more chapters than Child of the Rainbow when I competed it. (smiles)**

**Fluffy: By how much?**

**SG: uhh...(looks at the other document full of chapter titles) Alot more**

**Fluffy: What is alot?**

**SG: Believe me...it's alot...(Smiles with embarrassment)**

**Fluffy: (sighs) what ever.**

**o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oooo0o00000oo0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o**

**_: Ashura:_** Misty said in her head as she watched the two shadowy figures walk by. Misty just stared with wide eyes at the sight, even though the figures had past by.

**0o0o0o0  
Earlier   
0o0o0o0**  
Mew, who had reverted to her true cat pokemon form, floated over the end of the bed and Kamui's sleeping form. After she was done crying a few hours ago, she had dove into his dreams and used Dream Eater. She had discovered that after the attack on Saven Island, he had vivid dreams of the fiery binds that he had described to her on their way to the springs, that the woman had used to trap him. She used the psychic attack to take away the fiery binds.  
**_("I really hope this will work...Those dreams are only going to stay away for only a week...")_**Mew's eyes were still had a sad look from what had happened before on Saven Island and a few hours ago. She was now more sad than before because using the Dream Eater on Kamui, weakened him more, for it was a move to use in battle to weaken the opponent after using a sleep move and it will heal you after use.

Mew sighed as she looked over at the door. Her eyes started to glow. After a moment, smoke like fog came through the cracks of the doors. They stopped glowing as she watched somemore fog coming in. She knew no human should never see Kamui in this form as well as herself and she knew waiting till close to one am was the perfect time because everyone would be either gone home, asleep or watching late night movies. She looked over at Kamui, who was still sleeping. He was curled up abit and was squeezing the pillow with one hand while the other was limp near the pillow. His breathing was light but normal and his wings twitched abit. He shifted abit, but never woke up.  
**_("Okay...here we go...")_** Mew's eyes started to glow again, but this time was focusing on Kamui.**_ ("Forgive me, Kamui...") _**Mew floated a tad closer to make sure it would work. **_("I control your mind now, Kamui. I control your body aswell. Do not resist me, Kamui. For it is impossible to resist me. Make it easy and do as I say...Your body, mind and will are in my control. Move Kamui, move for your mistress!")_**  
Kamui's eyes opened alittle with the same pink glow, the glow disappeared as his eyes had a blank stare. He slowly moved his arms moved. He slowly pushed himself up and stared at Mew, whose eyes stopped glowing, with his blank gold eyes.Mew floated towards the door and used her psychic powers to open the door. She looked back at him. **_("Come to me...") _**Kamui obeyed as he got off the bed and walked towards her. Soon as he reached her, she floated abit out of the door.** _("Follow me...") _**Kamui walked out of the room and followed Mew out the door.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
Where we left Misty at  
o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**  
Misty just stood there, shocked at what she had saw. **_: Get it together, Misty. It can't be Ash, Maika said the Day Shooting Star disappeared over the ocean...but... : _**Misty's thoughts were soon interrupted as she heard a splash from her left. :What the: Misty, now curious and full of hope, started to walk towards to where the slash came from, placing her Togepi in the corner so that no one would take it.  
**_(SG: FOR THE TIME BEING! Kamui's named has been switched to Ashura's name because of Misty... Please don't send hateful flames about it! It'll switch back later in this chapter!) _**

Misty soon found her feet were submerged in the hotspring, but she didn't care. She walked more as the water level was rising. She soon found herself almost to the middle of the hotspring pool and the water now an inch above her knees. The fog became thicker at where she was standing. **_: Maybe I'm making a mistake... :_**  
She was about to turn around, when she noticed an arm in the corner of her eye. **_: Huh:_** Misty, ignoring her wanting to go back to the room, started to walk towards where the arm's at. The arm soon became a body as the fog was clearer. Misty's eyes started to water at the sight of who was laying in the water. **_:A...Ashura...: _**

Misty stared at the sleeping Ashura in the water, with his wings underwater along with his feet, legs and one hand. His black hair was swaying gently with the water and his mouth was alittle open, showing signs of his breathing. Without even knowing it, tears were flowing as Misty found herself dropping to her knees in the water next to him. **_:I...I...can't...be...:_**

With some hesitation, Misty dipped her hand in the water towards his left wing. She then placed her hand on the wing and retracted it back out of the water as fast as she touched it. **_:It's real...: _**Then she shook her head again. Suddenly, his hand jerked abit and his eyes opened only a teeny tiny bit, just enough for Misty to see his gold eyes. She was about to try to touch his face to see if it was really Ash, when a sound from behind her was heard. Misty turned around quickly to meet with a pink cat floating in the air. Misty gasped as it's eyes started to glow. Misty then felt sleepy. **_:I don't wanna fall...Ash...wake..up.: _**Misty then collapsed into the water with a splash.  
"Mew mewmew..." **('This is a first...') **Mew floated down near Misty. "Mew wemew...MEW! Wemewewemew wewemew mew...mewwemewmewwewemew...mewmew..." **('Where I have...WAIT! She was with the group of humans back on New Island...she was friends with that human...who jumped into our blast...')**

**_(SG: OKAY! It's now back to Ashura being called Kamui!...sorry for doing this to you guys)_**  
Mew looked at Kamui and then back at Misty. "Ewmew Mewwemew Mewweew mememew mewmewwe..." **('As much as help we need, I don't want them getting hurt by the legendary dogs...') **

With that, Mew started to glow a blue aurora and Misty, surrounded by the blue aurora, was lifted out of the water with water dripping off of her. "Wemew" **('Sorry...') **

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
3:30 in the morning  
o0o00oo0o0o0o0o00o**

"Misty...Come on Misty wake up!"shouted a voice as she was shaking Misty. Misty slowly opened opened her eyes and said, "Wha wha? May?"  
"What happened to you?"asked May with worry in her voice. She had the sleeping Togepi in her arms.  
"What? What do you mean what happened to me.."Misty looked at herself. Her clothes were still abit wet while the dry areas were crinkled, "WHA! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CLOTHES?"  
"That's what I've been trying to ask you. You didn't come back to the room so I waited and after a few hours, I went out looking for you and found you here soaking wet and passed out..."May said, pulling Misty back up. Misty dusted off her pjs.  
"How did you pass out and wet?"  
"I don't know...All I remember was walking back to the room...and fog...That's all..."  
"You have been worrying about Ash...you barely ate...that could the reason why you fainted..."  
"You think..."  
"I guess...Anyway, let's head back before Maika wakes up and notices us gone..."said May turning to head back down.  
"Uh..yeah..."said Misty as she followed along. : What happened to me anyway:  
As the two walked away, they failed to notice two large blue eyes were watching them from one of the rooms.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
Kamui and Jamie's Room  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**  
Mew moved away from the window, letting the curtain fall back to it's original place, and floated back to the bed. Kamui, in his true form, was sleeping peacefully with the confronter keeping him warm. Mew started to glow and returned to her human form as Jamie. With a sad look, she placed a hand on Kamui's shoulder. "That worked really well than I expected. She shouldn't remember what she just saw..." She closed her eyes and while transforming back into Mew, she said, "Now let's hope the new plan works...It might endanger them...but it's easier than flying back to Saven and be weak if they attack..." With a giant yawn as wide as her little mouth could open, Mew floated over and curled up next to Kamui's head and fell asleep. What she didn't know is that Kamui's face started to cringe in pain.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
Kamui's Dream  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o**  
The wind was howling like crazy, causing the leaves to dance franticly in the air. Kamui, in blonde form, was running through the dark woods. His left arm was bleeding through his fingers as he was trying to suppress the bleeding with his other hand as he was running. He looked back to see two demonic tigers were chasing him. They were roaring and firing fire balls at him. Kamui ducked his head to dodge both of them, only to cause himself to trip and fall face first to the muddy ground. Kamui tried his best to get up fast, but the two tigers were right infront of them, plus, he now had to deal with the pain of his leg and arm. Kamui stared at the two tigers. Their eyes were completely red and cold. Their teeth were razor sharp and they were baring them really wide. That was all Kamui could see even though the moon was bright, big and full.

"_You gave us quite a chase, Kamui...or should I say, Ashura..._"said a voice from behind.  
**_What the hell? Why can't my body move? Who are these guys?_**  
Slowly and painfully, Kamui turned his head to stare at the person who was talking to him. All he could see was the shadowy figure with one red eye and one black eye. Behind him, a giant bird with a dark purple aurora landed on a branch behind the figure. All Kamui could see from bird was pupil less red eyes that was full of anger and hate. The figure walked over and grabbed a clump of Kamui's hair and pulled him up. His fingernails became claws and he hand the claws at the area where his stomach is. All Kamui could do was just stare. "_This time, you die for sure..._"  
Then Kamui screamed in pain from the sudden shooting pain in his stomach.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
End of Dream  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**  
Kamui's eyes shot opened as he started to breathe hard. He didn't have the will to scream out from the suppose pain from the recent dream. **_What the...hell was that..._**  
Kamui looked over to see Mew was still sleeping as he sighed with relief. **_I'm okay...it was only a dream...  
_**He turned his head to look up at the ceiling and sighed again. He then realized something and threw the covers to the side, sat up quickly and lifted up his shirt. Surprisingly enough, no signs of the stab marks were on him. He touched his stomach to make sure he was right.  
"Mewme?"said a voice quietly. Kamui looked over and realized that he had woken up Mew when he threw the covers. Kamui smiled softly, let his shirt fall back into place and said, "It's nothing..."  
"Wemew? mew mew mewme..." **('Are you sure? You look startled, Kamui...')**  
"I just got really hot...that's all..."he said as he laid back down and move the covers back on him.  
"Mew mew we mew mew..." **('I thought you said you were hot...')**  
"I'm not...anymore..."said Kamui as he fell back to sleep. Mew stared for a moment and then fell back to sleep.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
The Next Morning  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**  
Mew, in her human form Jamie, entered back into the room with two plates full of breakfast. "Kamui...break...fast..."she said as she noticed that Kamui, in his regular form, was sitting up and watching t.v. What got Jamie was, he was smiling and laughing at the t.v. show. His wings flapped abit at his laughing. Jamie just stood there, after she had closed the door and stared. It took Kamui a moment to realized who was in the room.  
"Oh, hey Jamie..."he said with a smile.  
"Hi...Kamui...I see you are feeling better..."she said as she started to walk over.  
"Yeah! The burns are gone and my head doesn't hurt anymore. What happened to me last night?"  
"Ummm...that's not important right now..."  
"It isn't?"asked Kamui with a confused look on his face.  
"Nope. I found away to sneak back to Saven Island without the dogs noticing..."  
"Dogs?"  
"They're the Messengers of Ho-oh, Kamui..."  
"Oh yeah...I didn't know they were dogs..."  
"Yeah, some people don't know either." Jamie sat down on the bed handing him his food and said, "Here's the plan..."

**0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o  
A Two hours later  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**  
"There she is you guys! The Vision de la mer!"Maika as she had her hand pointing to the fairly large boat. The group gave a 'wow' in amazement to the boat. It was white and sky blue with black letters saying, Vision de la mer.  
"That's soo cool!"Max shouted.  
"Hey, Maika, what does, Vision de la mer mean?"asked May.  
"Heheheh...It means, Vision of the Sea..."said a voice behind them. They turned around to see a woman, no older than twenty-four, with green hair that was in a braided ponytail, a white, sleeveless shirt and a regular pair of blue jeans. Perched on her shoulder was a Wingull, but it had more of purple tint and instead of the blue areas on it's wings and tail, they were a shade of green.  
Brock's eyes were soon hearts as he dashed and took her hand while saying, "My French maiden, how my heart sores for you! I have the desire to whisk you off your feet and..."  
"Okay okay...we really don't need to see or hear that right now..."said Max as he took Brock's ear and dragged him away. Maika walked over to her, turned to the group and said, "This is my friend, Tenya Daisuke and Brock...she's not French...she only knows a few words of French..."  
"Hello.."said Tenya.  
"Gullgull Wingull.."said her Wingull.  
"Wow! I can't believe it!"said Tracey as he ran over with his sketch book opened. He started to draw while saying, "A shiny Wingull and well taken care of too!"  
"Why thank you..."said Tenya, smiling.  
"You can tell if it shiny because a normal Wingull would be white and would have blue markings on its tail and wings. Tenya's Wingull has a slight purple tint and has green markings..."said Tracey while still drawing Tenya's Wingull.  
"That's...Correct..."said Tenya.  
"MILO...MILO!"shouted a voice. The group looked over to see a Milotic's head popping out of the water next to the boat. Wingull started to flap its wings as it took flight saying, "Gull Gull Wingull!"  
"So, that Milotic belongs to you too?"asked Gary.  
"Sure is...I also own a Squritle, whose inside, on guard turtle duty right now."said Tenya, as the Milotic slithered over to her trainer. Pikachu and Sparky hopped over to see the water Pokemon.  
"So you're a water Pokemon trainer?"asked Misty.  
"Not really. I actually own Tropius and Slowking. They're usually come with me, but this time, I have them taking care of the house..."she said as her Wingull landed back on her shoulder.  
"Tenya lives on Minka Island, one of the twelve Daitus Islands that's a skip across the ocean..."said Maika.  
"Daitus Islands?"asked Richie.  
"Yes. The Daitus Islands is a group of twelve islands. Saika, Minka, Arika, Zaina, Las, Vanaman, Oraka, Ret, Jis, Umno, Misinna and Caksona. The twelve are under Pokemon Reservation laws. Cities and towns exist there, but most of the forest or mountain areas are off limits to regular people..."Maika said with her index finger pointing to the sky.  
"Some of the cities and ports also have Pokemon gyms there and Pokemon Racing..."  
"AND THAT'S WHY THERE'S GOING TO BE THREE DETOURS!" Maika shouted. The group gave shocked looks.  
"Why is that?"asked Richie.  
"Yeah, didn't you say we were going straight to where the shooting star is suppose to be at..."  
"Well...eheheh..."Maika said with her hands behind her head.  
"Maika's a fan of Samantha Rubiannki and Kohaku Daitus. Two very famous Pokemon Racers said to compete in the Lasika Pokemon Race."said Tenya.  
"Okay, so that's one minor detour..."said Gary.  
"So, what's the other two detours?"asked May.  
"We have to stop at Saika Island for you guys to register to travel around the Daitus Islands..being a big Pokemon Reserve, they're tying to keep poachers away far away as possible."  
"That makes sense..."said Misty.  
"The other stop is to Oraka Island. You guys have to see the Fairy Festival at least!"said Maika.  
"Fairy..."May started to say.  
"Festival?"asked Brock.  
"It's when trainers who own fairy like Pokemon come to compete in the Fairy Festival. It's really really cool!"  
"Maika, we don't know if we'll be able to go to the Fairy Festival..."said Misty.  
"By why?"  
"It looks like your friends are in a hurry to find out about the Day Shooting Star, am I correct?"asked Tenya. Brock nodded.  
"Okay..."Maika pouted. Tenya patted Maika's head and said, "Well then, shall we set sail?"  
"Yeah, sure..."said some of the members of the group. They turned around and started to walk towards the ship, when,  
"Excuse me, please!"shouted a voice. The group turned around to see a pink haired girl and a blonde hair boy walk over. Misty's eyes widen at the sight of the blonde boy as for his eyes aswell.  
"Yes, may I help you?"asked Tenya.  
"I'm sorry, but...could you give us a lift to one of the islands. We don't have the money to afford to boat a ship and my brother on Jis Island asked us to come as fast as we could."  
"Wait? Did you say, Jis Island?"asked Maika.  
"Why yes. Why do ask?"  
"Jis Island disappeared months ago..."Tenya said.  
"It what! But my brother on that island called me three days ago! Are you sure you guys are right?"  
"Well..."Tenya said. The girl sighed and said, "I'm sorry for overreacting. My brother, Chris, studies the wild Mankey on that island. He asked us to come over right away..."  
"I don't know..."  
"Please mam! He said something about a light and a crash and..."  
"Wait!"Misty interrupted, "Did you say, light?"  
"Yes...why do you ask?"  
"Uh well..."Misty started to say.  
"You can come along.."Tenya said. The group gave a 'huh?' look.  
"OH! Thank you!"she shouted. The boy next to her gave a embarrassed look.  
"So, what are your names?"asked Richie.  
"Oh! How rude of me. My name is Jamie Copperson. The blonde hair wonder is my younger brother, Kamui Copperson..."  
"It's very nice to meet you...Wait? Blonde hair wonder?"said Kamui.  
"That's...your younger brother? The guy's head is above yours!"Max pointed out.  
"Max..."May said to shut her brother up.  
"It's okay...Kamui had a giant growth spurt..."said Jamie.  
"Jamie..."Kamui said to shut her up.  
"What! You scared the heck out of mom and dad one day and..."she started to say, but she was met with bop on the head by Kamui.  
"You'll have to excuse her, she never shuts her mouth..."Kamui said eyeing Jamie.  
"I know how you feel..."May laughed a bit and eyeing Max.  
"Pikachu!"said a voice. The group looked down to see Pikachu at Kamui's legs.  
"Uh..."Kamui said.  
"What is it, Pikachu?"asked Misty.  
"Pikachu..."said Pikachu still staring at him. Kamui stared back. After a few moments, he bend down and said, "Well, hello there. Nice to meet you, Pikachu..."He started to rub Pikachu's head. Pikachu gave a sour look.  
"Umm...Kamui maybe you should..."Misty started to say, but it was too late.  
"PIKACHU!"shouted Pikachu as he shocked him.  
"IIIIIIEEEEEEEEEAHHH!"Kamui shouted by the shocking. After a moment, Pikachu stopped and Kamui fell over. "What...did I do?"asked Kamui, twitching a bit. Misty rushed over and picked up Pikachu while saying, "I'm so sorry! You see, this is my friend's Pikachu and well..."  
Kamui coughed abit and sat-up while saying, "It's alright, no harm done. I think that Pikachu doesn't like me, does it?"  
"Pikachu!"said Pikachu while looking away.  
"Pikachu!"said Misty.  
"Pika!"Pikachu shouted, still looking away. The group gave a strange look at Pikachu.  
**_)Pikachu's behavior is getting worse...I wonder when he'll start doing that to us?(_** Richie said in his head.

Kamui stood up and brushed himself off, "I had worse. One time when I was five, I pulled my mom's Mareep's tail and got the shock of a life time..."  
Misty smiled with some relief. Tenya clapped her hands together. "Okay you guys, it's about two hours to Saika Island and we really need to get going. We can tell more stories on the boat. So,shall we?"asked Tenya, leading her hand out to her ship.  
"Yeah, sounds good..."said Gary, yawning abit as he and some of the others headed for the ship. Jamie walked up to Kamui and quietly said, "You're really good at acting."  
"Eh...I got most of it from those cartoons that I was watching this morning..."said Kamui as he started to follow the others. Jamie gave a surprised look and started to walk after the blonde.  
"So then, all that talk about the whole Mareep thing...was a cartoon..."  
"Yup...well...in the cartoon, it was a little Aipom that pulled an Manectric's tail and got shocked for doing so."Kamui said while smiling at Jamie.  
"Hmm,"Jamie started to say as they were starting to walk across the little bridge to board the boat, "You can't remember who you really are, but yet you can remember a cartoon you watched recently..."  
"Yeah...I guess so..."  
"But tell me the truth...when that Pikachu shocked you...I've seen most humans stay down for a moment. You were back up...why is that?"  
"I dunno..."Kamui paused as he looked at his hands, "I think I was shocked like that alot and my body has gotten used to it..."  
"Hmm...that is a possibility...but let's talk about this later..kay?"Jamie said looking back as she was walking abit faster and was ahead of Kamui. Kamui smiled and said, "Kay..."  
"You are such a child when you smile like that..."  
"And what's wrong with me smiling like that?"  
Jamie smiled and said, "Nothing..." With that she left Kamui behind, with a confused look on his face.**  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
Wheel Room  
o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**  
Tenya, with her Wingull on her shoulder, walked up the stairs into the room.  
"Squritle...Squi..."said her Squritle as he ran over to her.  
"Okay, Squirtle, start up the signal so we can leave..."she said as she walked over to the wheel. Her Squirtle nodded and ran over and press a button. A small light on the side flashed each time Squirtle pushed the button.  
**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
The Deck  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**  
Brock, Kamui, May, Max and Richie were on the deck looking around.  
"Milo! Milo!"shouted Tenya's Milotic as it swam over to the loading board. It sprayed water from it's mouth and knocked the board back on the docks.  
"Amazing..."said Kamui.  
"She must've taught her Milotic signal commands..."said Brock.  
"That's a good idea...it's better than getting on an intercom or having to run back and forth..."said May. The people on the dock slightly moved when the boat reared off and started off.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**SG: PLEASE! I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT FOR THESE CHAPTERS! T-T Anyway, I hope I don't recive any flames about the long wait...T-T**


	8. Chapter 7: Saika Island Passports

**Chapter 7: Saika Island Passports**

SG: Allo everyone! Well now, I hope everyone enjoyed the last two chapters I posted up at the same time. (Smiles) anyway, the disclaimer is pretty much the same so let's get on to the reviews! I heard about this strange new rule where you can't thank people personally on your fanfictions themselves...which is kind a hard to go through each and every fanfiction that has the reviews to change 'em and put 'em up so I don't get in trouble. Anyway, I actually took time into creating what the 12 Daitus Islands are like...mostly what their names are and everything (smiles)

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The Vision de la mer cut through the water as the boat was about twenty miles from the Waverson City port. Kamui was up on the boat deck, watching the waves hit the boat and Tenya's Milotic swimming along.  
"So, what's it like swimming along the boat and this sea?"Kamui asked.  
"Milo...tic tic milotic milo.."Milotic said. _(Eh, it's okay, water's a bit cold..)  
_"I would think..."  
"Milo...tic milo.." _(So, how can you understand me?)  
_"Eh...I really have no clue. My friend told me not to do it in front of anybody...so, can you keep it a secret?"asked Kamui with his finger in front of his lips and winking his eye.  
"Milotic..tictic. Ticmilo mitic milotic milomilo tic milotic..."_ (No problem, it's good to talk to someone else other that Squirtle, Tropius and Slowking...)  
_"Well, what about the Wingulls or the other ocean Pokemon?"  
"Tic tic milotic...Milotic milo...tictic Milomilo tictic milo..."_ (There is that, but it's the same Pokemon talking about the same thing...how they were almost caught by fisherman...)  
_Kamui laughed abit, "Fish tales, eh?"  
"Milo...tic.." _(I guess so..)  
_"But wait, Wingull aren't fish...so how can they be caught my fisherman?"Kamui asked.  
"Milo..milomilotictictic milo ticmilo.." _(Dunno, they keep on saying that. Weird birds...)  
_Kamui started to laugh abit at what Tenya's Milotic had said. He could hear the door open and footsteps coming onto the deck.  
"What's so funny?"asked a voice. Kamui jumped as he turned around to see Misty behind him. "Oh,uh, nothing..." He took a breath and said, "I'm sorry about what happened yesterday...I kinda got sick..."  
"That's alright, you could've warned me instead of running out of the dining hall. I thought I did something wrong."Misty said walking up.  
"You didn't do anything. I wasn't really feeling well when we got to Waverson."He turned his head to watch Milotic. Misty gave a look as she gently placed the back of her hand on his forehead. As if on cue, Kamui jumped abit while blushing, but didn't turn to look at her. **_What the?_**  
"You are a bit warm, are you sure you should be up here?"  
"Yeah, fresh air does me good sometimes."  
"Okay, just making sure."she said as she looked out at the ocean. The two remained silent.  
"I'm kinda glade..."Kamui said out of the blue. Misty gave a strange look as she looked at him. "That it's you and not that Pikachu."  
"Oh...uh yeah, sorry 'bout that."  
"Nah, that's alright."  
"I can't believe how beautiful Tenya's Milotic is...I sure want one..."said Misty, looking down at the Pokemon.  
"And she's good talker."  
"Huh?"Misty said as she looked over, "You can understand her?"  
"Nope. I just like to think I do."Kamui smiled. All of a sudden, water was splashed up on him. Kamui's upper half and hair was soaking wet. Misty started to giggle abit as Kamui looked down to see the Milotic laughing and saying, "Milotic tic tic milotic..." _(I heard that you know...) _Kamui childishly smiled and said, "If I was able to jump in to the ocean, I would do the same thing!"  
Milotic gave a funny look and said, "Miltic...milo..." _(Sure..right...)  
_Kamui started to laugh abit and he looked over at Misty, who was giving a strange look. He stopped laughing and said, "Sorry."  
"Why are you apologizing?" asked Misty.  
"I..have no clue..."said Kamui as he looked out to the horizon. **_What is this?  
_**Misty laughed abit and joined in at looking at the horizon. The only sound was the Wingulls, the water splashing ageist the Vision de la mer and Tenya's Milotic.  
"The sky..."Kamui started to say to break the silence, "is so beautiful...isn't it?" Then he turned to look at Misty, who was looking at him with a shocked look. "What? What is it?"  
"It..it's nothing really..."she said as she quickly look down at the water. Kamui gave a weird look as he returned to looking at the horizon.  
**_:Those...where the exact same words..well, expect the last part...:  
_0oo0o0o0  
Flashback  
o0o00o0o0**  
Ashura just kept on staring and then moved his head towards the sky and looked at that. Then, he said, "The sky...is so...beautiful..."  
All of a sudden, the light got brighter. Everyone had to shield their eyes from it. After afew moments, the light shot out west like a shooting star. Everyone unshielded their eyes to see the boy gone. "Ash? Ash!"Misty started to yell.  
**o00oo0o0o0o0o0  
End of Flashback  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**  
**_:The same words...that Ash said before he had disappeared...:_**  
"Misty?"asked Kamui. Misty jumped out of thoughts as he said, "You okay?"  
"Uh, yeah, I'm fine..."said Misty.  
"Then why are you crying?"asked Kamui. Misty's eyes widen as she could feel the water as she was blinking. She wiped them away with her arm and said, "It's nothing.."  
"It has to be something if you are crying over it...You can tell me...or..if you prefer not to.."  
"It's okay Kamui, I was just thinking anyway..are you ready to go to Saika Island?"  
"Saika Island? I thought we have to go straight to Sav..I mean Jis?"  
"Apparently we have to go register in order to travel the islands..."  
"We do?"  
"Yeah...didn't your brother tell you guys when he called you?"  
"No...not really..."  
**_Man, we are so screwed of Mew's plan of sneaking back into Saven Island as humans..._**  
"Is there a problem?"  
"No..I'm going to have to go tell my sister...Thanks Misty!"Kamui said as he turned heels, ran for the door and went into it.  
"No..problem?"she said.  
"Toge Toge PIII!"said her Togepi as it waved its arms.  
**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
Jamie/Kamui's Room  
o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0**  
Jamie was laying on the bed looking up at the ceiling.  
**_("So far so good...If all goes well, we'll get Mewtwo out of there and find a new hiding place...Hopefully...")_**  
Jamie's ear's perked as she heard running from outside the door. Then the door swung open to reveal Kamui breathing hard and saying, "We...have...big problem!"  
"Close the door and tell me what's going on!"Jamie said as she sat up. Kamui closed the door, walked over and sat on her bed while saying, "Apparently, we have to go register in order to travel the islands..."  
"What?"  
"Misty said that they're stopping in Saika island to register..."  
"Hmm...I thought that they were stopping at that island for something else..."  
"Jamie, what are we going to do? You're a Pokemon and I'm a...something!"Kamui said with panic in his voice. Jamie placed her hands on his shoulders and said, "Calm down, Kamui. It's just a minor set back and that's why I came up with another plan..."  
"Another one?"  
"Yup...here's the deal..."Jamie said whispering in his ear. Kamui nodded his head a few times while saying, "That sounds like a good idea."  
"I hope so, this is the fastest idea I came up with since New Island."  
"Um, Jamie..."Kamui said looking down.  
"Hmm? What is it?"  
"Well, there's something...I wanna ask about..."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
Godeo Port, Saika Island (an hour later)  
o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0**  
"Okay, we have an hour to be on this island. We have to at least get to Ariso Island before night fall. I suggest going on ahead and get your passes before you do anything else..."said Tenya as they were about to board off the boat onto the island.  
"What about you?"asked Richie.  
"I live on these islands, so I have a lifetime pass, unless I move to the mainland or to another region..."said Tenya.  
"Does it cost any money..."asked May.  
"Nope..all free. Just go to the Pokemon Center and they'll take care everything."  
"Thanks, Tenya..."said Misty.  
"No problem. If there's anything you guys need, just find me in the shopping district of Saika City..."said Tenya as she started down the board. The others soon followed. Jamie and Kamui walked abit slower than the others.  
"So..you think it'll work?"asked Kamui, quietly with a bit of fear.  
"Yes. Chill out abit and let me do all the work."she said, ruffling Kamui's blonde hair. Kamui smiled at the gesture as they started to walk faster to catch up.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
The Saika City Pokemon Center-a few minutes later  
o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**  
"OH NURSE JOY!"Brock said as he ran into the Pokemon Center and straight up to the counter. The pink haired nurse gave a strange look to the Pokemon Breeder. "Your beauty surpasses even the most beautiful Milotic and..." Just then, Misty grabbed his ear and dragged him away while saying, "Not now lover boy..."  
"Are you guys here for your passes?"she asked.  
"Yes mam..."said Richie.  
"Okay then...I just need you to do is get into a line and I'll do the rest..."said Nurse Joy as the group got in line consisting of in order: Richie, Max, May, Gary, Tracey, Misty, Brock, Jamie and Kamui. One by one the line got shorter as Nurse Joy handed the passes.  
"Hey, we forgot to call Professor Oak about us being out of Evanford..."said Tracey when Misty got her pass.  
"I forgot too..."she said as she turned to the siblings, "We gotta make a quick phone call..."  
"That's alright, take your time.."said Jamie as Brock got his pass. The group walked over to the video phone and proceeded to dial. May and Max were at a different video phone dialing as well and so was Maika.  
"Next.."Nurse Joy said.  
"Oh! Sorry..."said Jamie as she walked up. She leaned on the counter, having one hand dangling and her back towards the group on the phones. Kamui looked at the one side and noticed there was no windows and no people nor Pokemon.  
"Your name please, where you're from and what is your pleasure of visit..."said Nurse Joy at the computer.  
"Jamie Annaka Copperson of Rori City and my business is vacation.." said Jamie as she waved her danging hand as it was dimmly glowing pink.  
"Jamie...Jamie..."said Nurse Joy as she typed in the information. The screen all of a sudden popped up with Jamie's picture and information.  
"Ah, Jamie Annaka Copperson...okay then, I just need to hit print and you'll have your pass...and you sir?"said Nurse Joy as Jamie moved over a bit and Kamui walked up.  
"Ummm..."Kamui said nervously, "Kamui...Kamui Marco Copperson of Rori City and..it's the same as her..."  
Jamie looked away as she started to wave her hand again, but this time she gave a confused look at Kamui.  
"Kamui..that's a nice name you have..."complimented Nurse Joy as she started to type. Kamui blushed at the compliment. The screen did the same thing, only with Kamui's picture and information.  
"Okay then, Kamui Marco Copperson, you'll all set..."she said as she clicked print. Two out the eight printers went and printed out two red passes with their names and pictures. They then were fed into a laminating machine in front of the printers and out they came all shiny. Nurse Joy took the two passes, punched holes and put string through the hole and said, "Here you go..."  
"Thank you very much..."said Kamui and Jamie as they took them and put them around their necks. They walked over to a table and sat down there.  
"I thought you were going to mess up and I thought you said you were middle name was going to be Fredrick?"Jamie said in a hush whisper.  
"I know..I panic and Marco came up..."Kamui said in that same tone.  
"That's alright...I kinda did myself..."said Jamie as she smiled.

"So then, you guys are in the Daitus Islands now?"asked Professor Oak.  
"Yes, Professor..Maika said that Ash went over the ocean, into the Diatus Islands..."said Misty.  
"Which island?"  
"Jis Island.."Brock said.  
"Jis Island?"  
"Yeah, we picked up two others who were heading for that island saying that their brother saw the light crash there..."  
"Well that's a good clue on where he landed. Let's hope that he hasn't left the island yet. Anyway, we were able to get his mom out of the house..."said Oak.  
"That's good to hear..."said Misty.  
"Believe me, it wasn't easy. We where able to get her Mr. Mime to lure her out of the house and the hard part was keeping her from running back in..."  
"That must've been hard..what did you guys say to keep her from going back in?"asked Richie as Sparky yawned abit.  
"We told her we take her to where they believe Ash is...in this case the Daitus Islands."  
"So where do you want to meet us, grandpa?"asked Gary.  
"Well, when you said something about Jis Island, we figured to meet you guys on Ret Island in a week or two. We're trying for a week..."said Oak.  
"That's alright, apparently we have a few more detours by the Waverson Gym Leader..."said Misty.  
"What do you mean?"  
"She wants us to see the Fairy Festival and apparently her favorite racers are racing on one of the islands on our way..."  
"That's alright...you guys need to have some fun once in a while. I know that sounded weird and you guys are in a hurry to find him, but you guys will get sick if you stress out even more..."  
"That's true..."said Richie as he took a slight glance at Misty.  
"Anyway, I got to get back to my work. I'll make sure to let you guys know if I find anything on Ash's whereabouts if he has left the island and...keeping his mom from locking herself up again..."  
"Okay...later grandpa.."said Gary as he pressed the button to end the call and lean back in the chair with his hands behind his head. Then Brock looked over to see Kamui and Jamie walking back over and saying, "Guys done?"  
"Yeah...you guys need to make a call?"asked Gary.  
"Nope...We uh..."Jamie started to say. The group gave a suspicious look.  
"We kinda sunk out of our house. Our parents don't know that we have left to go see Chris..."said Kamui, saving their story.  
"You sunk out?"asked Tracey as he eyed them.  
Jamie closed her eyes and then gave a worried look, "Our parents don't really like Chris that much..."  
"Why?"  
"They wanted him to be a doctor, but instead he became a Pokemon Researcher. We already got the pressures of them wanting Kamui and I to be doctors. They were kind of happy when Chris left to go do research on Jis Island a few years ago."  
"That's sad.."said May.  
"It is.."Kamui started, "Sis and I were about to head out to live with our relatives in Pallet Town when Chris called us to see him."  
"You, have relatives in Pallet?"asked Misty.  
"Yes. Our uncle and aunt. Why do you ask?"  
"Nothing, just wondering..."said Misty as she looked down at Togepi who was looking around at all the different things in the center.  
"So,"Gary said while looking at his watch, "We still got forty-five minutes to kill before we head for Ariso Island..."  
"How about, we all just separate and we'll all meet back at Tenya's boat fifteen minutes before we leave..."Jamie said getting up.  
"That sounds cool..."With that, Gary started to head for the door. Kamui was watching him leave as Jamie said, "Hey Kamui, wanna go check out some stores? I think they might have that Eevee plushie you wanted for a few years..."  
Kamui jerked from the door and said, "Wha? Oh, yeah. Sounds good."  
Kamui got up and faced the group.  
"Comeon, you silly boy.."said Jamie as she grabbed Kamui's arm and pulled him towards the door. All Kamui was staring at was Misty, who had a sad look on her face.  
**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
Shopping District  
o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**  
"So, where did you come up with the idea about relatives from Pallet Town?"asked Jamie as they entered in a random clothing store.  
"I...I don't know...That name just popped up..."said Kamui as he adverted his green eyes away from his 'sister'.  
"Maybe you've visited that place?"  
"I...don't know."  
Jamie turned to him, put her hands on his shoulders and said, "Sorry...How about this! We get your ear's periced."  
"Okay..Wha Wha WHAT!"Kamui went from quiet to shouting with a surprised look on his face. Jamie started to push him out the door, "Come on, you're not afraid are you?"  
"No, just the fact that you said that!"  
"It won't hurt..."  
"But why?"  
"Keep your mind off of things besides, it'll look good."  
"But I dun wanna..."Kamui wined as they left the store. The clerks in there stared at the siblings with wide eyes and said at the same time, "Strange couple..."  
**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
Another area of the shopping district  
o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o**  
"Don't worry, Sparky's watching him right now.."said Richie as he was about to separate from Misty and May.  
"I don't know, maybe I should check on him.."said Misty as she was about to leave. Richie sidestepped in front of her, put his hands on her shoulders and said, "Misty."  
"Yes?"  
"Don't worry about. Like the professor said, 'you'll get sick if you worry too much..'. So please, for me, for May, for Pikachu and heck even Ash, don't go back till we have to be there..."Richie's grip on Misty's shoulders became tighter as May stood behind the two and noticed it on Misty's yellow top of her gym outfit.  
Misty looked away and said, "Alright."  
Richie smiled, "Good girl, I'll see ya later!"With that, the brownish-red head boy left.  
"Misty?"asked May.  
"Where you wanna go, May?"Misty said without turning around.  
"Uh.."May said with surprise, "Umm, wanna go see if we can find some cool outfits?"  
Misty kind of glanced back and said, "Sure.."  
**oo0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0  
15 minutes before the hour is up  
o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0**  
"Hey!"said May as she dragged Misty back to the boat. They both had a bag or two that had names of different clothing stores.  
Brock and Tracey turned around and said, "Hey, where'd you guys go?"  
"Shopping of course..."said May dumping the bags on to Tracey and Brock.  
"Where's Gary, Richie? And Kamui and Jamie? Maika?"asked Misty as she was able to escape from the coordinator's grip.  
"Gary's inside check'en up on Pikachu. Kamui and Jamie haven't returned yet and Richie with Maika are coming now..."Tracey pointed as the gym leader and trainer returned.  
"Hey.."Richie said as he stopped at the group.  
"So, did you find anything?"asked Brock. Maika crossed her arms, "It's all the same. Bright light over the sky like a shooting star..."  
"So inother words, nothing.."Richie said.  
"Great, we're still back at square one about looking at Jis Island..."said Brock he said itching the back of his head. He then looked up and gave a strange look.  
"What's up?"asked Misty. Brock pointed. The group looked over to see Jamie, smiling, while dragging Kamui, who was on the ground holding an Eevee plushie, over to them.  
"Hey hey! We're back!"Jamie said. Kamui remained silent.  
"Uh, what's up with Kamui?"asked Misty as she looked over at him. Her eyes had a shocked look at two small, midnight blue, rounded earring duds in both ears.  
"She MADE ME GO THROUGH WITH IT!"Kamui said with some crying in his voice.  
"Oh! You are such a baby!"said Jamie as she let him go.  
"You said it wouldn't hurt and I didn't want to do it in the first place!"Kamui shouted abit as he jumped up while holding the plushie.  
"Why did you get his ears pierced, Jamie?"asked May.  
"I dunno. He needed a new look and he looks cool like that.."said Jamie. Kamui's face turned red as he stormed up to the boat.  
"He'll mello in a few minutes..."Jamie laughed as the group gave a confused look.  
**0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
20 minutes later back on the sea  
o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**  
Misty, with Togepi in her arms and Pikachu on her shoulder, walked around the deck. Misty sighed and looked at Pikachu, who had a tired look on its face. "You alright, Pikachu?"  
"Pika pi..."it said, nodding it's head abit.  
"Are you going to be nice to Kamui?"  
"Pika..."anger was in its tone.  
"Pikachu, don't.."she said as she looked up to see Kamui at the edge of the bow, leaning on the point of the railing. He was rubbing his ears abit. She smiled a bit and started to walk over.  
"Hey there..."she said. Kamui jumped abit and looked over while saying, "Oh, hey Misty."  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah, my ears hurt and Jamie won't let me take these stupid things off my ears."  
"Why she make you get your ears pierced?"  
"I have no clue. She was trying to make me feel better and look 'cool'. I hate these things...they make me look like a girl..."said Kamui as he looked back the ocean as Misty leaned on the railing with him. She could hear Pikachu growling abit, but she ignored it. She lifted her hand and moved a part of Kamui's hair to reveal one of the earrings.  
"I think they look good on you..."she said. Kamui didn't look at her. **_There it is again..._**  
"No they don't..."  
"Yes they do. Midnight blue is perfect on you."  
Kamui's eyes widen abit as he started to blush.  
**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
Flashback  
o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**  
"Well, there's something...I wanna ask about." Kamui said, looking away abit.  
"What is it?"asked Jamie.  
"This feeling..."  
"Feeling?"  
"I dunno. Like my heart's racing when those legendaries attacked us. I also...felt a little nervous..yet relaxed at the same time."  
"Oh?"  
"It only...happened when Misty..."  
"Misty...what?"  
"Touched me..."  
"Ahhhhhh..I know what that is..."  
"What?"he said looking at her. Jamie gave a mischievous look. "You..got...a...crush...on...her..."  
"A-a-a-a crush?"Kamui had a shocked look on his face, which then turned confused, "Jamie what's a crush?"  
"Kamui...Kamui...Kamui...it's all apart of love and that's something I'll have to explain later on..."she said, still having a mischievous look on her face.  
"Okay?"he said.  
**o0o00oo0o0oo0o0o0o0  
End of Flashback  
o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**  
**_Why...do I have a feeling I've done this before...not earlier...but..._**  
"Kamui?"Misty's concern voice interrupted his thoughts.  
"Huhahuh?"he said looking at her.  
"You got lost..."  
"Huh?"  
"You were lost in your thoughts...Penny for them?"  
"I don't get it..."he said with a confused look. Misty gave a confused look and then sighed, "Just tell me what's up? What were you thinking about."  
"It's...it's nothing really...ow..."he said rubbing his ear again.  
"It'll go away after your ear gets use to it."  
"I don't think I will..."He looked at her and then his face went completely white.  
"What is it?"Misty said with a confused look.  
"Pi...Pi...Pi..."he started to say, backing up just little bit.  
"Pi? Oh..."she looked at her shoulder to see Pikachu, shooting him a death glare of all death glares.  
"Pikachu, be nice." She looked back at Kamui, "I'm sorry, I forgot."  
"It's...alright...I...think...I'll...gobacktomyroom!"he said as he dashed for the door, opened it and slammed it in the matter of seconds.  
"Pikachu..."Misty said with a bit of anger in her tone.  
"Pika..."it said as it turned it's head away from the water gym leader.  
**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
The Hallway  
o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**  
Kamui was leaning on the wall, panting a mile a minute. "What's up with you?"asked a voice. Kamui looked over to see Gary at a different part of the hallway.  
"That...Pikachu...has a death threat ageist me or something..."said Kamui as he stood up straight and walked over.  
"Don't worry about it...Ya know you look like a girl with those earrings..."Gary smirked. Kamui narrowed his eyes while saying, "Wha'chu call me?"  
"A girl..."  
"I AM NOT A GIRL!"Kamui shouted.  
"Chill out. Man you have an attitude problem..."  
"Uh, don't you have one?"Kamui said, smirking abit.  
"What's going on over here?"said another voice from a corner. The two looked over to see Brock walking up.  
"Nothing..nothing. Just giving my two cents...smell ya later..."said Gary as he walked away as the breeder stopped. He looked at the blonde to notice his face was red and had an angry look.  
"Don't let him get to ya, he does that all the time to Ash..."said Brock, patting his shoulder. Kamui snapped up and said, "Who?"  
"Friend of ours. He's also Gary's rival. Those two would go at it for hours."  
"Ah."  
"That Pikachu that shocked you back at Waverson belongs to him."  
"What? That killer mouse!"  
"Killer mouse?"  
"He was giving me a death glare while I was talking to Misty a few minutes ago. He's really after and I have no clue what I did to tick it off!"  
"He's...been abit moody lately."  
"Really, what gave you that clue?"  
"Listen, just don't worry about it. Maybe it'll get use to you after a while..."he said as he started to walk away.  
"So where is he?"Kamui asked. Brock stopped in his tracks. "Your friend...the one who owns the Pikachu?"  
"He's...disappeared..."Brock said without looking.  
"Disappeared?"Kamui asked as Brock started to walk quickly away. "Hey, wait?"  
But he was gone.  
"That was...strange?"Kamui stared at the hallway. **_I probably shouldn't pick at it  
_**Kamui sighed as he started back down the hallway. He closed his eyes slightly and fell down.  
**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
Dream  
0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0**  
**_Hmmmm?_** Kamui looked around at the area. He was in a clearing and there were woods surrounding the entire clearing. It was a clear day.  
"Food time!"a voice shouted. Without Kamui's command, his eyes adverted to where the voice was coming from. It was Brock, with a pink apron on while he was stirring a big pot of what it looked like stew.  
"Really! Yay!"said another voice. His head jerked over to see Max running over to the breeder.  
"It smells really great!"said another. It was May as she was setting up a makeshift table.  
"Come on Ash, I know you are hungry."  
**_Ash?_**  
"I know I give me one more moment."he said. **_What the?_**  
_Kamui? Kamui?_  
The world suddenly went black as Kamui felt like he was falling.  
**o0o0o0o0o0o00o  
End of dream  
0oo0o0o0o0o0o0**  
"Kamui..wake up!"said a worried voice as Kamui opened his eyes. May and Max were kneeling over him while May had her hands on him.  
"You alright?"May asked.  
"You were just laying here."said Max.  
Kamui didn't say anything, just stared at them. **_What was that?_**  
"Kamui?"asked Max. Kamui jumped abit while saying, "I'm fine...I think I tripped or something..."  
He quickly got up, only to sway alittle.  
"Careful.."said May.  
"Thank you.."said Kamui as he quickly ran off from the siblings.  
**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
Outside the Kamui and Jamie's room  
o00000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**  
Kamui panted as he held his head. "What...was that?"  
**_Was it a memory? Nah...it couldn't be...maybe I accidentally went into Brock's head or something...but...it was...so familiar..._**

o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o00oo00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

SG: Bum bum ba! Sorry for the long wait and everything (smiles) I tried to add some humor in and seriously, do not ask about the whole earring thing...I don't even know where that came from. Anyway, Read and Review. Please, no flames. They'll be used to keep warm for the rest of the winter...dang groundhog...

_**  
**_


	9. Chapter 8: In Sickness and in Health

-Special Note-

SG: Wow, three whole years since I last updated this fanfiction. I know a lot of you have heard the usual excuses: real life, school etc. Well…those things were the reason other than the Danny Phantom fanfictions I've been working on. I know I lost a lot of readers of the years and I hope to see you all again in this new chapter along with new ones.

So last night I decided to reread what I wrote for both Child of the Rainbow and Who Wanders and I'm sitting there going. "Oh wow….." So many grammatical and spelling errors and plot holes out the yinyang and when I looked at what I had planned out for Who Wanders, there were going to be fillers as long as ones on Naruto. So! I do have a project lined up to rewrite the Child of the Rainbow fanfic while finishing up this one. Plus I'm cutting the fillers out of the fanfic…well all but a couple and this is one of them.

I hope you all enjoy! I rewrote this chapter because it wasn't turning out the way I wanted it to be. Don't forget that I wrote this fic before Diamond/Pearl/Platinum, but you may see some elements of those three games here soon.

Disclaimer: Everything is the same as it was 3 years ago.  
----------------

**Chapter 8: In Sickness and in Health-Ariso Island**

Jamie sat on the bed, thinking of how to save Mewtwo without blowing their cover.  
**{Mew…..}**

She sat up. "Hello? Kamui is that you?"  
**{Mew….I don't know….if I can hold them off for any longer…}  
\Mewtwo? Please hold on, we're trying to get there as fast and as stealth fully as possible! \  
{Mew…keep him away from the island……}  
\Mewtwo?\**

**\MEWTWO?!?!?\**

The legendary in disguise stared at the floor, the warning still fresh in her mind, echoing. She remained like that until the door opened, revealing Kamui.  
"Huh? Oh hey Kam-"She stopped, watching the boy fall down on this face. Jumping up and running over, Jamie rolled him over on his back, "Kamui? Kamui is everything okay?"  
He groaned as his face grew pale. Placing her hand over his head, she could feel the heat emanating without even touching.

"A fever? Now?" Jamie muttered, closing the door and picking him up with her Psychic powers. After gently placing him on the bed, the Pokémon sat next to him, "Kamui?"

He opened his eyes, revealing them to be golden, signaling he was losing the Transformation form. "Me…w?"  
"Yes I'm here."  
"My head hurts."  
"You have a fever…"  
"What's a fever?"  
"It's when your body is getting hot because you're sick."  
"I am?"  
"Yes. Do me a favor," Her blue eyes suddenly started to glow pink, "close your eyes and fall into a deep sleep."

Kamui's eyes started to glow pink as well and he opened his mouth, "but…"  
Without warning his eyes started to glow gold, breaking the Hypnosis attack she was using. With the glowing stopped, she stared in awe and surprise. "But how?"  
"I don't….want to go to sleep right now…"  
Petting his hair, "But you need to, Kamui. You need rest if you want to get better."

He shook his head, "No, I don't want to sleep right now."  
"Please you have to sleep…"  
"Mmmmmm" Shaking his head again.

Sighing, "Alright, just stay here and I'll be right back."  
Kamui nodded. Jamie got up and left the room, leaving him alone to close his eyes with a sigh.

----Kamui's Dream (His POV)----

_I can't…move….I feel….sick…._ Opening my eyes, I saw that I wasn't in the boat anymore. I was in a house, more like a cabin. Wait, how did I know it was a cabin? It was uncomfortable where I was laying on, but I couldn't care less. My body felt like frozen stiff with a slight tingling sensation. I heard another groan and I tried to look over. It was Tracey and he was lying there in pain as well.

_What happened?_

A strange smell filled the air. It was gross.  
"Hang on you guys, it's almost done."  
"Togei."  
"Poli"  
"Pika"  
Four voices, three familiar. Suddenly Misty's face hovered over mine. My heart suddenly skipped at the sight of her face. All the pain I was feeling was pushed back just to stare in awe as I could feel my mouth being opened and a warm liquid was poured in. It tasted gross, but I didn't want to spit it out. Not because my mouth wouldn't let me, I couldn't let myself. If I did, it would be on her face. Closing my eyes, I sighed, letting it warm my body up.

When I opened my eyes again, I met the red eyes of the demon. "I found you again." It hissed.

---End Dream (3rd pov)----  
Kamui suddenly shot up, gasping for air and his eyes wild in terror. Taking a few minutes to breathe, he looked around and noticed…

"Where am I?"He asked aloud looking at the décor. He wasn't on the boat anymore, but in a room with dark green paint with random photos dotted across the walls. White furniture was scattered including a dresser, mirror and a TV entertainment center. Throwing off the red blankets, Kamui ran for the door.

When he opened it, he rushed out, but running into someone in the process, the two of them falling to the ground. Kamui opened his eyes and sat up quickly, his fake green eyes meeting the crystal blue eyes of…

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I-"he started to say. Misty groaned, "It's okay, could you…"

"Huh?"  
"Please get off of me?" she said with her eyes narrowed. Kamui looked down and noticed he was on top of her. Jumping up and sitting on his legs, "I'm sorry!"

The water gym leader sat up as well, "No it's okay. Looks like you're feeling better."  
"Huh? Yeah I guess. I don't feel bad at all."  
"That's good to hear. Jamie was worried about you. We made Tracy take her out to get her mind off of you so you could get rest."  
"She was? Oh." he looked down at the hard wood floor, but then looked up, "Where are we anyway?"

"Ariso Island."  
"Ariso...Island?"  
"Yes. You didn't wake up and Jamie told us what happened so we carried you here. This is the gym leader's house."  
"Gym Leader?"  
"You don't know?"  
Kamui shook his head, "No, can't say I do."  
"A gym leader is…well sort of a test giver."  
"Huh?"

Misty smiled, "Well, we test the skills of Pokémon Trainers who want to go to the league and see if they can become masters. They have to beat a certain number of gym leaders with different skill levels and Pokémon in a region in order to compete in that region's tournament."

Kamui stared in awe, "Really? That sounds fun. I mean when you look at the two."  
"It is. I am a gym leader myself so nothing is boring."  
"You're a gym leader."  
"Mmmhmm," Misty nodded, "I run the Cerulean Gym in Cerulean City."  
"Where's that?"  
"In the Kanto Region. Its east of this region."  
"Wow, I would love to visit it sometime."

Misty stared and then smiled, "Sure, you and your sister are welcome to visit anytime."  
Kamui smiled as well, "Thanks Misty."  
"Uh Kamui."  
"Yeah?"  
"I think you need to change your clothes."

"Huh?"He gave a confused look, "how come?"  
"Well…you were really sick and I think you…well..."

Kamui looked down. His clothes were soaking wet and it was predominate in his arm pits. "Oh….OH! Crap!" Getting up, he runs into the room and shuts the door. Misty laughed, "Just like Ash…."

She stopped laughing after realizing what she said. Sighing with a frown, the gym leader walked away.

----The Next Day----  
"AWWWWWWWWwwwww…"Maika pouted. Jamie, Tenya and Brock surrounded the kid gym leader.  
"Maika, we have to skip the race and the festival. These people need to get to Jis Island; you know that, I know that, they know that." Tenya said, crossing her arms with her Wingull landing on her shoulders.  
"Aw man, but I really wanted to see the race."  
"Next time, when we're not a search."  
"Okay."

Jamie smiled, "Maybe next time we hear you favorite Pokémon Racers competing, we'll make sure you can go."  
Maika gave a small huffed look, and the a smile, "OKAY!"

"Alright then…so we'll be on the water for a few days until we reach Umno Island. There we'll restock on supplies while our ship travels the canal."

--inside—

"A canal?"May asked as she, Misty, Kamui and Max were sitting around a table with one other person. He had dark blue hair that fell to the midsection of his back, his bangs covering one eye while his other green eye was shining bright. He looked to be twenty-six wearing a black t-shirt with a orange vest over it and blue jeans. A white Eevee sat next to him on the table.

"Yes." he started to say, "You see Umno Island is surrounded by whirlpools, but there are two sections where there isn't and the whirlpools stretch for about two miles around the island. So the locals carefully constructed a canal through the island so boaters could travel safely to the next island. They made sure it wasn't going to significantly affect the Pokémon's natural habitat."

"That's pretty cool."Kamui complimented. "How far is this canal, Sora?"  
Sora looked over, "Mmm, I don't really know how far it stretches; I just know that it can take up to a day to travel by it."

"So this can get us to Jis island fast?"  
"I believe so, but why Jis? I heard that island disappeared a few years ago."  
"My brother is on that island, he studied Pokémon on there. We got a message from him a few days ago asking us to come."  
"That's strange."  
"What's strange?"Max asked.  
"From what the rumor mill says, Jis Island is uninhabited by humans. Never has and by law shouldn't be. How'd your brother get there?"  
"To…"Kaumi slightly panic, "to be honest, I don't know. I didn't know that Jis wasn't supposed to have people on there."  
"Yeah. It's supposed to be the breeding ground for Azumarill and Tropius which are sort of rare in this region. I don't know how your brother made it, but he sure is going to be a lot of trouble if the police found out."Sora leaned back in his chair. "But, since the island disappeared I'm sure everything will be okay if you get him out of there."  
"Umm…could you."Kamui gave him a pleading look. Sora gave a soft smile, "Don't worry, you guys are friends of Peter and Maika, I'll keep my mouth shut about everything."

The group gave a sigh of relief, "Thanks Sora." Misty said.  
"No problem. We gym leaders got to stick together, even if our gyms were destroyed by that psycho."

Misty and May jumped a little at the word psycho and how he was referring to Ash."

----------The Afternoon---------

Everyone was boarded back onto the ship and the group was standing along the railing, looking down at Sora and his Eevee.

"Thanks a lot for letting us stay at your house and Kamui's clothes!"Maika shouted. Sora smiled again, "It's no problem. Little warning next time, okay."  
"No problem! Hey let me know when your gym is back up and running, we should battle sometime!"

He waved, "Yeah. Good luck on Jis. Hope you find what you all are looking for."

"Thank you!"Everyone said at different times as the ship started to take off. Soon as they were a mile away, the group broke apart, leaving Kamui and Jamie alone.

"It was nice that the Ariso Gym Leader let you have those clothes, Kamui."Jamie said, looking at them. Kamui was now wearing a black light coat with a green t-shirt underneath. His purple backpack was still hanging off his shoulders as he itched his leg, which was covered over by blue jeans.

"Yeah."  
"By the way."  
"Hm?"  
"I somehow got into contact with Mewtwo."

Kamui gave a concern look, "You did?"  
"Yes….I don't know how long he's going to last. I had to do a lot of convincing to Tenya to get us to Jis..I mean Saven faster by taking out those stops."  
"Do you think we'll make it in time?"  
"I don't know, Kamui…I don't know…."Jamie said, looking out at the waters.

"Mewtwo…"he started to say, "Mewtwo is strong. He'll stop them and hold them off for us to reach him."  
She nodded, "Yes…yes he will."

**{Please hold on….****}**

**-----  
**

SG: three years. Three years for me to update and I'm sorry. Hopefully I can keep up and get this series done soon and start on the rewrite of Child of the Rainbow. I had to cut out the fillers so this can flow faster and not be as long as the fillers of the Diamond and Pearl series on tv. Sora is the Ariso Island Gym leader who uses all Eevee evolutions and a shiny Eevee.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope to update soon with the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 9: Revelations Part 1

SG: So as I said, I'm trying my best to update this one so I can finish it. Though I don't really know how long it is now that I eliminated several chapters that were going to be fillers.

Review Answers!  
-Sora, the Ariso Gym Leader, is not the same Sora from Kingdom Hearts. I couldn't think of a name for him until I looked at the KH Wall scroll I have. Name inspired by Kingdom Hearts, but there's no crossover.

Disclaimer: Same as always!

--

**Chapter 9: Revelations Part 1**

It took everyone about three days to reach Umno Island. It was going to take two, but a sudden storm caused the Vision de la mer to temporarily port at Vanaman Island. Once the storm passed they were off again.

Kamui stood at the front of the ship, looking out at the whirlpools that the ship was carefully avoiding. He gave a shaky sigh of relief as it narrowly missed one as it prepared to dock at the canal entrance. "How do ships do this, I don't know…"he muttered to himself.  
"Pika…"a voice said from down below. Kamui looked and saw that Pikachu was there, glaring at him as usual. Sighing, "Please, not right now. I wanna stay out here and look at the whirlpools. I never seen them before."  
"Pi...ka…"its glare narrowed.

"Alright alright. Here." Kamui pushed himself off the railing, "Have the view."

As he was about to walk away, Pikachu jumped in front of his path. "Pika."  
Kamui gave a confused look, "What? Why are you telling me to stop?"  
Pikachu didn't say anything. Getting down on one knee and being brave, Kamui got closer to stare into its eyes. "Pikachu. What's really wrong with you? You don't really hate me, there's more isn't there?"

The electric Pokémon's eyes widen and then turn to a harden glare as its red cheeks started to spark. "PiiikkaaaCHUUUU!"It let loose the sparks, shocking Kamui to the ground.

Twitching and frowning, he watched the mouse bounce away. _Shut up? Why?_

---Umno Island---

Everyone was off the boat as several dock workers started to pull the boat.

"Alright everyone, it's going to take at least an hour for the ship to be set into the canal. I suggest now to pick up any supplies that you need and get your Pokémon checked at the Pokémon Center because we'll be setting off for Jis as soon as we make it to the other side."Tenya said while signing off some paperwork and handed it to a docks man. Everyone was starting to mumble what they were going to do when Richie came up to Kamui.  
"Hey, do you want to come with me, I need some help shopping."  
Kamui looked at Jamie who nodded, turning back to smile, "Sure."

---Umno Shopping District---

"Say Richie, I do have one question."Kamui asked while holding a few bags. They had done some shopping and were heading back to pick up Sparky and Richie's other Pokémon. Richie looked back, "Yeah what is it?"  
"I hate to have to pry into other people's businesses, but this Ash person that you all are looking for. What's he like?"

The trainer gave a slight surprised look and then looked up at the sky, "He's really nice and headstrong sometimes. He really cares for all of his Pokémon." He then looked back at Kamui, "You know I wanted to a rematch from him for a while?"  
"A rematch?"  
"Yeah. You see, he and I competed in the Indigo Plateau Pokémon League competition when we were both 10 and starting trainers. The match was intense until his Charizard came out-"  
"And he wouldn't obey when Sparky was sent out after he defeated Zippo, your Charmander."Kamui suddenly said, with an odd look in his eye.  
Richie stopped and gave a shocked look, "Ye-yeah...How did you…know about that?"

Kamui snapped back, "Uh, I saw it on TV a few years ago."  
"Oh, okay." turning back and started to walk again, "Anyway we were going to have rematch back in the Whirl Islands, but we had to make sure a mother Lugia and its child escaped from Team Rocket."  
Kamui's strange look appeared again, but Richie didn't see and he kept on talking until Kamui came back, "So. I know that Pikachu belongs to this Ash guy, but why is he only shocking me?"

Glancing back, "Don't know. Maybe you remind him of Ash in a way that only the bond between a Pokémon and human. Pikachu was Ash's very first Pokémon and they've been together since the beginning."  
"That's a long time."  
"Yeah it is. So maybe there's something in that bond that Pikachu sees in you and he hates that."  
"Oh…"Kamui looked down at the ground.

"So Kamui."  
"Hm?"Looking back up.  
"What kind of Pokémon do you have other than the Mareep?"  
"Well…I do have a Bulbasaur, a Squirtle, a Totodile, a Cyndaquil, a Bayleaf, a Noctowl, a Swellow, a Grovile, and a Torkcoal and…"  
Richie smiled, "Wow sounds like you have a lot."  
"Yeah. There's more too."  
"That's alright. With those Pokémon you could enter in a league."  
"Yeah I suppose I could." it was now Kamui's turn to look up at the sky.

---An hour and 30 minutes later: Umno Canal---

Max was looking down at the water and saw all kinds of Pokémon in the water and on the ground, "Sora was right, they really did a careful job on persevering this place."

Misty, Kamui, May and Max were all along the side of the boat, checking out the scenery. As they were checking out the landscape, Pikachu jumped onto the railing between Kamui and Misty. Glaring at him, Pikachu's cheeks started to spark.  
Kamui sighed, "It's not scaring me anymore. Please stop."

Pikachu's spark grew and Misty glared as well, "Pikachu. Stop! What would Ash say if-"

It broke the straw as the electric mouse suddenly turned its glare to the water trainer. Turning off the sparks, it jumped off the railing and into the woods.

The group gasped, "Pikachu wait!"

"I'll get him." Kamui said, jumping off the boat and ran off after him.  
"We have to tell Tenya to stop!"May ran off. Max started to climb up, "I'll go after him."

Misty pulled him down, "No you can't. You don't have any Pokémon. I'll go." She jumped on the railing and hopped onto the land. "Throw me your navi!"

Max threw the device, "We'll meet up at the town." She suddenly ran off after them.

---Umno Island Forest: Cliffside Area---

Jessie sighed, "How long is it going to take to get the balloon repaired. Those workers said that those twerps were going to be on the other side of Umno tomorrow."

She was leaning against a tree; watching James and Meowth trying to finish sewing the balloon back up.  
"Hey we're sewing the fast as we can! It's your fault we're stuck on this island!"James snapped as he pricked his finger on the needle.  
"My fault? How can it be my fault? I flew the balloon perfectly. I have a license."Jessie got up and smacked James upside the back of his head. Meowth rolled his eyes, "Well the next time you decide to fly the balloon into a flock of angry Staraptors, we'll make sure they check your id next time."  
Jessie rolled her eyes and started to walk away when suddenly Pikachu ran out in the clearing. She noticed and asked, "Hm? Aren't you the twerp's Pikachu?"  
The mouse suddenly shot a glare, causing Jessie to jump.  
"What's up with him?"James asked to Meowth.  
"Let's find out." the cat Pokémon got up and walked over, "Hey what's up with the evil glares?"  
Pikachu glared at him, "Pikaaa!"  
"Nothing? Well there has to be something for your new attitude. Why don't you tell your pal Meowth all about it."  
"CHU! Pikapi pi ka? pika pika chupika!" {YOU! Why the hell should I tell you? You tried to kidnap me!}  
"Hey now watch your mouth! Just because we do all that doesn't mean we actually care."

Jessie stood next to James, "Any clue?"  
"Nope."

"Pikachu!"A voice cried out from the woods. Everyone looked at the edge and out flies Kamui. Huffing, "There you are. Come on back to the ship."

"PIPIKAA!" it growled.  
"Translation?"James asked to Meowth who's eyes was widen, "Well he just said 'Hell no!'."  
"Pika! Pika pika! chpi pipipichu kapi? Chuchu PIKACHU PI!!"  
Kamui stood there in shock as Meowth translated, "No! I hate you! Why do you smell like him? Are you trying to INSULT ME!"  
"Okay I am completely lost here."Jessie scratched her head.

Kamui took a step, "Please. I don't mean to insult you. I can't change the way I smell."  
"PIKA CHU!"Sparks were sent off to keep him back. {BACK OFF!}  
The boy took a deep breath and advanced again.

"As much as this is enjoyable as a soap opera, I think it's time to grab Pikachu and use him as live bait for Ashura." Jessie grabbed her Poke ball, "Dustox! Poison Sting!"  
The ball snapped open revealing a purple moth with green wings. "Dustox!" it's wings suddenly pulled back and when it snapped forward glowing needles shot out for Pikachu.

"Pika?" {Huh?}  
"WATCH OUT!" Kamui shouted as he got in front of the attack, taking each and every needle into his body. He dropped down to his knee as the needles fell off and disappeared. Grunting he got back up.  
"Whoa…"Meowth said with his mouth open as Cacnea, a little cactus plat with arms and a face, appeared from James' Poke ball.  
"Why don't you give it up, kid. Just hand over Pikachu and we won't give you a second dosage." Jessie threatened as she released Seviper, the black snake with red fangs and a matching tail.

"Pika…Pikachu." {Wait…what are you-}  
"Don't worry about me. I'm going to make sure they won't get you. Please just trust me. You creeps think that you can just take whatever you want! I may not know this Pokémon personally or the whole thing to be honest, but I know is that Pikachu has been waiting for its trainer to come back! And I'm not going to let you take him before they're reunited! You hear me! You have to go through me in order to get to him!"

Pikachu just stared in awe at the sight.  
"Oh well, let's get him boys!"Meowth said as all of Team Rocket's Pokémon launched towards Kamui.

"COME AND" he started to say and Pikachu's eyes started to widen as the illusion of Ash appeared over Kamui saying everything he was, "GET ME!"

As the Pokémon got closer, Pikachu growled, leapt up on to Kamui's shoulder and then leapt at the Pokémon.  
"Wait no!"He shouted as sparks suddenly launched from Pikachu's cheeks, electrocuting the Pokémon, Team Rocket and their balloon. The attack caused the balloon's fire motor to suddenly explode in big bang.

"TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!!!!"  
"Woobbuffettt!"Another voice joined in as they were hurled away.

The resulted explosion also caused the cliff to become extremely unstable and then collapse.

Pikachu fell first with a "PIKAAA!"  
"PIKACHU!" Kamui was on a safe part, but jumped after him. It took him a moment, but he was able to reach Pikachu and grab him into a hug.  
"Pika?"  
"Don't worry, I won't let you go." Kamui closed his eyes as they passed through the thick fog that was in the valley.

Misty had seen the explosion and ran towards the area, almost falling off the Cliffside. She saw Kamui and Pikachu enter the fog.  
"NO!"She screamed.

As the two fell to what will be their death, Pikachu's eyes widen again as wings suddenly sprouted from Kamui's back and he transformed into his true self.

"Pikapi?" {Ash?}

----

SG: Part One is now done! CLIFFHANGER! WHOOO! I hope you all enjoy this little epic moment! Don't worry, Part two is coming soon!

Don't forget to hit that review button and tell me what you think! All flames will be used in a bonfire.


	11. Chapter 10: Revelations Part 2

SG: Part one….EPIC! Part two? Well you'll just have to read and find out won't cha? Remember how I said there maybe elements of Diamond and Pearl in there? Can you spot it?

Disclaimer: Same AS ALWAYS!

**-----  
Chapter 10: Revelations Part 2**

Slowly Kamui's eyes started to open to meet the worried eyes of Pikachu. He had blacked out the minute he transformed back into his true form and then hitting something extremely hard on his side. He slowly got up and leaned against the Cliffside and looked around. They were down in an extremely foggy part of the valley. The roar of the waterfall was the only known sound and was the creator of the fog. He noticed they were on a grassy ledge.

Looking down, Kamui saw Pikachu hop over a little, "You alright?"  
"Pika…" {Why?}  
"Why? Because you were falling off the-"

"Pika Pikachu! Chuik…pika…" {No you idiot! I mean…why…}  
Tears started to form in its eyes, "Pika….pikapikachu pipi kaa! Chu...pikachu?"  
{Why….why were you hiding from us! From…me?}

Kamui stared and then looked down in shame, "I didn't mean to…"  
"PIKA CHU PIKAPI?" {THEN WHY ASH?}  
He flinched, "Ash? Is that really my name?"  
"Chu?" {What?}  
Looking off to the side, "I don't…really know what my real name is. I lost my memory a while back…"

"CHU?!" {WHAT?!}

He looked back down in shame again as Pikachu's ears dropped down, "Pika…chupiki ikchu...pikachu?" {So…you don't remember…me?}  
Kamui looked up, "No…well. I mean I don't remember you…and I do."  
"Pi?" {Huh?}  
Kamui touched the side of his head, "Well, lately there's been flashes of almost everyone on the boat. The most recent was you injured on the ground and there were a bunch of birds about to attack us in a storm….It came when those people were about to take you."  
"Pika…" {Then…} Pikachu got up onto Kamui's lap, "Pikachu pika pikapichu. Pikachupi kapichu pipi chupi." {Your memories are returning. You're remembering who you really are.}  
"I am? I thought maybe my Psychic powers were going nuts and I was going into other people's memories. So…my real name…is Ash?"

Pikachu nodded, "Pi." {Yes}  
"I'm sorry…"tears started to stream down Kamui's face. Pikachu gave a confused and worried look, "I've been so selfish. I even told myself that I didn't want to remember who I was…but…I'm happy…to at least know what my name is…Thank you.." he picked up Pikachu and hugged him. The electric Pokémon started to rub his head against Kamui's, "chuuu..."  
"Pika…." {Sorry…}  
"Hm? For the electric attacks? I forgive you. You were confused about my scent, weren't you?"  
"chu..." {Yeah}  
"I guess I left in a bad way, did I?"  
"Pikachu pikapika." {You have no idea.}  
Kamui snorted a little as he petted Pikachu.

"Pikachu…I know...that my name is Ash…but could you please…"  
"Chu?"  
"Keep it a secret."  
"Pika?" {Why?}  
"If people find out, then the messengers can find me faster. Please…can we keep it between us?"  
"Chu." {Okay.}  
Kamui smiled, "Thanks, buddy. I promise I'll explain everything later."

After a few minutes of hugging, Kamui walked over to the ledge with Pikachu on his shoulders, "It's weird. For a second I felt really sick, but now I'm all better."  
"Pika...pikapikachu chupika?" {Well, may it was the Poison Sting attack?}

"Yeah," Looking at his body, "I guess I have some kind of healing ability. I'm happy I found out about this."

Looking down and seeing nothing but steam, "Well…how should we get back? The fog was thin towards the top so if we fly out, there's a chance that somebody will see me."  
"Pi?" Pikachu's ears perked up. "What is it?"

"Pikachu! Where are you?" It was Meowth.  
"Those three again? I thought they were blasted to another island!"  
"Pika…."

"I can hear Pikachu and that blonde hair twerp!"Meowth's voice echoed again.  
"Good, now all we need to do is get through this fog and find them." Jessie's voice.

Kamui started to look around, "I can't really see them so I can't fly out."

Suddenly, a stomping noise was heard and then a silhouette flew from the bottom of the valley. The two stared in awe at the large form with four legs, a long neck and a fan like appendage sticking out before a long tail. There was a blue outline on certain parts of its body and red eyes that was glowing, as if to see through the fog. It created a small updraft that almost caused Kamui and Pikachu to fly off the cliff. When it flew away from the two, there was a scream from Team Rocket and, "TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

They stared in awe, "What was that? Was that a Pokémon?"  
"Pikaa." {Dunno.}  
Kamui looked at Pikachu, "Well, shall we."  
"Chu!" {Yeah!}

With one step, the two were floating within the fog, "Piiikaaa.." The Pokémon said in awe.  
"Yeah it is amazing."

"Pikachu! Kamui! Can you hear me! Please answer me!" A voice cried out.  
"Misty?"Kamui mumbled. Flying up a bit, he noticed a stray vine hanging from most likely the top of the valley. He grabbed it and started to climb it, slowly changing back into his other form. "Remember, it's a secret."  
"Pikapika." {I know}

--Top of the Cliffside-

"Please! Answer me!" Misty shouted. She was becoming afraid about the two and not having any flying Pokémon to go down there, especially after a large strange Pokémon flew out of the valley.  
She pulled out the Nav and was about to use it to try and make some kind of contact when, "Did you miss us?"

Misty quickly looked over to the right to see Kamui with Pikachu on his shoulder, climbing on a vine and reaching the top. Quickly getting up, she ran over and helped the two up to solid ground and then hugged Kamui, making Pikachu hop off. "I was so worried."  
"I'm sorry. I guess I was a little reckless."  
"No kidding!" She pulled away. "How did you guys survive?!"

"Well, we landed on a ledge down in the valley and we just climb back up."Kamui pointed down in the valley. "We did see a some kind of Pokémon fly by us. It was HUGE! Right Pikachu?"

The Pokémon hopped up on his shoulders and with a smile, "Pika!"

"huh?"Misty gave a surprised yet confused look.  
"What is it?"  
"Pikachu…you're happy and not trying to electrocute him."  
"Pika!" raising its paw and waving it.

"Oh that."Kamui started to scratch behind Pikachu's ear, "Well, we made up and it took a killer cliff dive to do so."

"Really?"  
"Yup."  
Pikachu then hopped on top of Kamui's head as he grabbed Misty's hand, "Come on, let's get back to boat. I betya everyone is worried."  
"O..kay."Misty said as she was being led through the forest, completely forgetting she had the map. She just stared at Kamui's back and started to blush. He looked back and sees it, "You okay?"  
"Huh?" Realizing what he said, "Oh yeah I'm fine. Are you sure you know where you're going?"

Kamui stopped, "Uhhhh….oops."  
"I swear you're hopeless. Luckily Max gave me his Poke'Nav so we have a map."  
"Poke'Nav?" he asked as she pulled the device out. It flickered on, showing a map of the island and a red dot blinking.

"What's with the dots?"  
"That's us," Misty pointed and then pointed to the slow moving green dot, "That's the boat. If we can hurry, we can make it back on board before sun down."  
"Then lead the way, map girl!" Kamui bowed and stepped aside for Misty. She could feel the blush coming back as she started to walk ahead of the duo.

---Half an Hour Later: Back on the Vision de la mer---

Kamui, Jamie and Pikachu were back in their private room, Jamie standing there in shock.  
"So...you're memories are starting to return?"

Kamui nodded as he petted the sleeping Pokémon, "Yes. According to the memories and this little guy, my real name is Ash."  
"That explains the random things you've said."  
"Yeah."  
"I've heard that name before, but I can't place my finger on it."  
"Look who has the memory problem now."  
"Shut up."  
"So we at least have clues now."  
"Yeah, but as I told this little guy, we should keep the Ash bit a little secret."  
"I suppose you guessed if they knew, the messengers could track you down faster."  
"Yeah."  
"Alright. So only you, Pikachu, me know who you really are." she sighed, "At least Mewtwo can get an idea about who you are."  
"Maybe he'll know."  
"Huh?"  
"Well…when we got back on the ship. I had another memory and it was of you two."  
"Really? What was the memory?"  
"That's just it. It was just you two…nothing more."  
"what about us in general. What were we doing?"  
"You two," Flashes of it started to invade his mind, "were just staring at each other. Mewtwo looked really mad and you guys were glowing. Then that was it."  
"We were glaring…hmm, well there was something."  
"What?"  
"A few years ago, I found Mewtwo on a manmade island called New Island. He-"she looked down at Kamui and then shook her head, "Maybe later."  
"Huh? Why?"

"Nothing. Get some rest because Tenya is going to book it for Saven in the morning. Something tells me we're going to need everything to get him out of there."  
"Aw…okay…"Kamui carefully picked up Pikachu and set him on a separate pillow and laid down himself. Jamie started for the door.  
"Where are you going?"  
"Up to the deck for a minute. I'm going to go see if I can get into contact with him again. I'll be back."  
"Okay…"Kamui yawned, settled down and closed his eyes. Jamie gave a soft smile as she shut the door and then frowned, {He must've been one of the trainers who Mewtwo captured during the New Island incident. I can't tell him Mewtwo was originally going to destroy the world…he'll find out eventually though. But I thought he erased the memory of all the humans and their Pokémon of that incident?}

Walking up to the deck, Jamie stared up at the stars and then closed her eyes.  
{Mewtwo? Can you hear me?}

\......\

{Please answer me. Please tell me you are alright…}  
\Mew…\  
{Mewtwo?}

\Mew…don't come………..\

--

SG: Dundun dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn. Yay! Another chapter is up! I hope you all enjoyed!  
Can you guess the memories? Who is that mysterious Pokémon?  
Don't forget to read/review!


End file.
